Black Heart
by increak96
Summary: Kaname's been kidnapped by an old relative, and Zero, not wanting to be blamed for another pureblood murder, has no choice but to go after him. Throw in an orphan girl and a hunter whose moodiness rivals Kiryuu himself, well... things are going to be interesting. Friendship!KanameZero, implied boyxboy rape\non-con, CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: Um... nothing much to say on this. I'm sure you read the warning in the summary, this has boyxboy rape implications and a few vague, un-detailed scenes. Zero is going to get a little OOC later, but I'll try to keep that in check as best as I can... there will be an OC (a little girl named Akari) and Kaito coming in later. I guess... that's it.**

**I don't own anything! Enjoy! And please review! The more reviews, the faster I update!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kaname's eyes shot open as he sat straight up in bed, panic written on his face. His head whipped around as he tried to find the source of his apprehension, a sick feeling permeating his body. Shadows danced around the room, but no matter where he looked, he was still alone.<p>

Slowly, he put a hand to his head, feeling his body shake. Chills ran through him, and he leaned back against the headboard, letting out a sigh.

He gasped and quickly pulled his pants up higher than they were, covering a series of symbols beneath his waistline. He closed his eyes, feeling the tight grip of anxiety take over his chest, strangling him.

_He found me...  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kaname stepped through the large brass gates of the Moon Dorms, his vice-president at his side, his two right hand men behind him, and the rest of his followers just behind them. The frantic fangirls that always surrounded the group were doing what fangirls do: screaming, shouting, passing out, and taking pictures if they could. The usual.<p>

Kaname shook his head. He wasn't in the mood to pretend he wasn't so annoyed with those girls he wanted to blow them up where they stood. In fact, he wasn't in the mood to do much of anything. He just wanted to sleep. Sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep. He had already slept in two hours more than usual, and he had paperwork to catch up on, but he really didn't care. He just wanted to sleep.

"Kuran!"

Kaname sighed inwardly, not in the mood to deal with Kiryuu, either.

"Kuran, I need to talk to you!"

Kaname opened his mouth oh-so-slowly to say something, knowing he would get cut off by Ruka and Aido. For once, he was going to be happy about it.

"You can't speak to Kaname-sama that way!" Ruka shouted.

"Yeah! Back off, Kiryuu!"

Kaname normally would have reprimanded the two for being rude to the Disciplinary Committee, but really he wanted to be rude himself. Maybe he could 'talk' to Kiryuu later, and beat him to death instead. Too much? Never. It was one of those days, and people were going to deal with it.

"Kiryuu, I will speak with you this evening. Meet me in two hours." Kaname spoke over his shoulder, not turning to look at Zero.  
>There was an awkward silence from Ruka and Aido, as—obviously—they didn't understand. But they went along with what their master said because they had no choice, and they wouldn't have disagreed even if they did.<p>

Zero didn't respond, but Kaname didn't much care. The silver-haired hunter would show up eventually, and it gave Kaname an excuse to get out of school several hours early. Maybe he could sleep…

Kaname continued walking to the classroom while his mind wandered away to the previous night's events. He wasn't really worried. He knew he could handle the threat himself… probably, anyways. It was moreso the aftermath that bothered him. He would probably have to leave the Academy, and his dear Yuki. Kaname wouldn't be able to keep in contact with any of his old game pieces, and the Senate would assume he was dead. Who knew what they would do if they thought he was dead?

Kaname sighed, and Ichijo glanced at him sideways, his emerald eyes confused and a bit worried.

"Kaname, I wasn't spying, but I heard some noise in your room last night. And today you just don't seem yourself. What's wrong?" Ichijo asked quietly.

_Nothing's wrong, idiot. Today is the first day in ten years I've been myself, so don't act like you know what you're talking about._ Kaname smiled at him. "Just a restless night, I suppose. The full moon always does that to me."

"That's true." Ichijo nodded to himself as he recalled nights in the past when the full moon affected Kaname's sleep and mood. "But I don't think it's ever been this bad. Do you have a headache?"

Kaname knew Ichijo was just trying to be a good friend, but along with the many other things he wasn't in the mood for, being a good friend back was not first and foremost in his mind. "I understand, Ichijo, that you and I have been friends for a long time. But you would do well to remember your place."

Ichijo looked hurt at first, but then he hung his head and bowed briefly, earning a few looks from the other members of the Night Class. "My apologies, Kaname-sama."

Kaname nodded brusquely, and then he walked away with his nose in the air.

* * *

><p>Zero glared at Kaname's back as if he could bore holes through the pureblood's spine with just his eyes. He hated that vampire—always would. Especially when he did that to his loyal bloodsuckers.<p>

Zero shook his head and the strange-sounding combination. Loyal... bloodsuckers... He shrugged. It would work.

He watched as the last of the Night Class disappeared into the school building, but couldn't get his mind off of Kaname's behavior. He hated the pureblood as much as the next hunter, but even he knew when something was wrong with him. He didn't have to be a genius to see that Kaname was not his usual plastic smile, sugar coated words, beast in human form self. He was more… natural, but still not right.

Zero glared at the ground as he shoved his hands in his pockets and sulked away. Maybe it was because of what Zero wanted to talk to Kaname about. Yuki had been having severe nightmares, and they got worse each night. Zero knew it had something to do with her forgotten past, and he knew Kaname was aware of what transpired during those five years. He was going to confront the pureblood about it, and it was possible Kaname knew that.

Zero shrugged. Whatever. He was going to talk to Kaname tonight no matter what kind of mood he was in. Come to think of it... Zero wasn't in a really good mood himself. Hmm...

* * *

><p>Kaname sat in his bedroom waiting for Zero's arrival. He was glad he'd said two hours, as the entire Moon Dorm was empty except for himself, in a little while, Zero.<p>

Kaname sighed, leaning back in his chair and letting his head fall to the side. He hadn't been able to sleep after the strange nightmare and incident. Mind, he wasn't like a six-year-old who didn't want to leave mommy's side, but it made sleep difficult to acquire, and in an odd way, his adrenaline had not gone down since the incident.

Kaname straightened as he sensed Zero's overwhelming aura of hate and anger, and he rolled his eyes. Tonight was going to be just lovely.

His door opened, and the silver-haired Level D stepped into his room, amethyst eyes narrowed into slits.

"Kuran." And that was all the 'hello, how are you?' Kaname was going to get.

"Kiryuu." Two could easily play at this game. If there was one thing Kaname did well, it was play games.

"I need to talk to you about Yuki." Zero crossed his arms over his chest, peering at the pureblood suspiciously.

Kaname inwardly moaned. The stupid nightmares again? When were Yuki and Zero going to understand it was better for everyone that Yuki never knew? It was like dealing with kindergarteners! Sometimes, a little white lie really was the best option.

Rather than show his frustration, he stood up and walked to the window, gazing outside with a thoughtful expression. "It's those dreams again, isn't it?"

Zero nodded. "Yes. And you know what's causing them. You need to tell her." Zero was getting extremely angry, extremely fast.

Kaname turned away from the window, his eyes blank. "I don't have to do anything, Zero. I know what is best for Yuki."

"And you're it, right?" Zero snarled.

Kaname's smiled lightly, knowing Zero had fallen for Yuki a little over a year ago. "When did this conversation turn to romance, Kiryuu?"

Zero started, eyes slightly widening, and Kaname grinned, feeling his sadistic, pureblood side taking over. The Kaname that even remotely cared about other living creatures and their emotions disappeared, and the Kaname that he took great amounts of energy to suppress every day broke out. He turned around and stepped towards Zero, who glared at him defensively.

"Is the little hunter in love?" Kaname's voice was patronizing, and he thoroughly enjoyed the glare he received.

Zero pulled the Bloody Rose out and pointed it at Kaname's head. "Shut up, Kuran!"

Kaname disappeared, and then he reappeared behind Zero. "Zero and Yuki sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Zero whirled, still holding out his gun as he took a few steps back. "Very mature."

"Do you know why you don't like to think of you and Yuki being together?" Kaname stepped towards Zero, who backed away. Kaname could sense the fear dominating Zero's aura, though in the hunter's defense he was trying hard to hide it. "Do you know why you hate to hear me speak about the two of you?" Zero ran into Kaname's bedpost and froze. "It's because you know that you don't deserve her. You will never deserve her love, and that is why you can't bear the thought of her loving you back. You know what you would do to her, but you want her anyways. You are a selfish, spineless, yellow-bellied mongrel, and one day it will be my utmost pleasure to end her misery by killing you like the animal that you are!"

Zero went to move around the bedpost so he could jump over the bed and get away, but Kaname grabbed his arm and pushed him to the floor, grinning maliciously. "And do you know why I want to kill you so badly?" He straddled Zero, laughing as the teenager tried to twist away. "I want to kill you because you are pathetic. You always have been. Yuki tells you that you're so strong and brave for keeping your vampire side under control for four years. I bet you like that, don't you? Just listen to Yuki tell you nice things all day? They're all lies. You are pathetic and worthless, and the only reason Yuki says what she does is because she cares about you! You're a failure, Kiryuu, and you know it."

Zero pretending to ignore him and struggle, but Kaname knew his words had hit home. Zero was so easily manipulated and an unbelievable train wreck of emotions.

Kaname let Zero fight for a few more moments, smirking in victory.

"Do you really think you can throw off one hundred and eighty-nine pounds of mystical being?"

Zero glared at him and began to twist his body, trying to throw the vampire off of him.

Suddenly, a red-feathered dart sank into his neck, and he jerked slightly before going slack. Kaname looked at the dart for a few moments, and then he jumped up and looked around. His chocolate eyes scanned the area slowly, and a realization hit him.

Dashing over to the window, he jumped without thinking twice. He landed with a gentle bend of his knees and ran out into the woods, throwing off his jacket, tie, and collar as he went.

_What's wrong with me? Running shouldn't be this difficult! And I should have sensed him coming! Him and all his stupid little followers! What's happening?_

He took off again, but he had no more than taken three steps and when something shot into his shoulder and he tumbled to the ground, falling into the deep end of the pool and hitting his head on the rough cement.

The pain in his body was intense, starting in his shoulder and coursing through his veins with the same, throbbing rhythm as his heartbeat. He opened his eyes and saw blood in the water before him. He pushed his hand through it, trying to pull himself to the surface. Something wrapped around his ankle, and he looked down at his attackers servants.

Still reaching for the edge of the pool, he attempted to kick it off. He felt the oxygen in his lungs run out and clenched his teeth, kicking and reaching for the surface as his vision tunneled.

Two strong arms slid under his own and pulled him from the water. He broke surface and gasped for air, head spinning at the sudden intake of oxygen. The only thing he could comprehend was that he was laying in someone's lap, and he shuddered.

It wasn't the cold that made him shudder. It wasn't the gentle hands caressing his body, and it wasn't the Level E gnawing on his ankle. It was the voice the whispered gently and lovingly into his ear.

"Welcome home, Kaname. I've missed you."

"Kana...kio..."

He lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>Zero's eyes fluttered open, and he sat up with a moan, trying to remember where he was. Looking around, his eyes caught sight of the well-furnished bedroom that could belong to only one person: Kaname Kuran.<p>

He jumped up, cursing under his breath. Kaname had avoided his question again. And what's worse... he had gotten Zero to listen to his abuse. Zero knew it was all lies, but during the conversation... he had started to doubt.

Still somewhat dazed, he looked around, hoping to find the pureblood in question and give him what for. But... the room was all furniture. Not a living thing was inside, save some leaves blowing in the open window.

Zero did a double take. Open window? If Kuran wanted him trapped, why leave and open window? Despite himself, he became curious of Kaname's whereabouts, and he walked over to the opening, looking down. His eyes caught a bright, white lump lying maybe ten yards away from the Moon Dorms, right before the forest started.

He jumped out the window and dashed across the lawn, searching for any sign of the pureblood vampire. There were none, except for the white thing he was now approaching. Zero stopped and leaned over, picking it up.

"Kuran's jacket?" he wondered aloud.

He looked around, figuring Kaname had run from the bedroom and ran to the forest, which meant the next article of clothing would be... right there! Zero saw another white piece of cloth, and then a red tie, then a beige vest, and then—the pool.

Zero walked over to it and looked around. He didn't see anyone or anything, but he could sense that the pureblood had been there. His aura was very evident, and the scent of him lingered.

Cautiously, he walked along the pool, examining the ground and the water. It was hard to see in the darkness, and he was unsure if there was a puddle of water in front of him or just a shadow. He knelt down and ran his fingers through it, sniffing it moments later.

It was blood.

Zero felt hunger burning in his throat and stomach, but he pushed it to the side. Defying his will, his eyes started to glow crimson and his fangs pushed their way out. Stumbling away from the water, he grabbed blood tablets from his pockets and threw them into his mouth, groaning as he swallowed.

They were going to be thrown up later, but for now they would alleviate his hunger, and that was all he needed.

Kneeling again by the puddle, he examined it and then looked into the water. He ran his hand through it, feeling some of it was warm. He stood up and felt a smile come to his lips. Kaname was gone. Missing or dead, he didn't know and didn't care.

He turned to go back to his own dorm when he stopped suddenly, slamming his palm against his forehead.

The entire Night Class knew he was the only one in the dorm with Kaname tonight. If Kaname went missing, who would they suspect? Zero, of course. They had already tried to kill him when he was framed for Shizuka's murder, now that Kaname was added to the list, he was a goner.

He felt a churning in his gut.

_I'm gonna have to do the right thing, aren't I?_

Sure as heck he didn't want to help Kaname. What had Kaname ever done for him besides spew on him and hurt Yuki? Jack squat, that's what. But if he came back alone, and Kaname was missing, the vampires would kill him. He had no choice, really.

The thought made him want to vomit, but he got over himself and ran back towards the Sun Dorms. He had to get money, better traveling clothes, some food, and leave a note for the Headmaster and Yuki. No need having people send a search party after them.

This was going to be a long night...

* * *

><p>Kaname moaned as he slowly left the black and consciousness returned to him. Searing pain was scattered over his body, including his stomach and shoulder, where blood had pooled and dried. A painful throb had settled in his head, and his ankle felt sticky and swollen.<p>

His hands were chained together above his head, and something was fastened around his throat, connecting his neck to the wall. The room was mostly dark, but he could make out a few details. Some bars, shackles, a knife or two, stone pillars, himself, and some sort of torch in the distance. He was shirtless, and his shoes were missing—probably to keep him from running.

What had happened? He remembered falling into the pool... and there was the Level E, but there was no way some lowly Level E bested a pureblood like Kaname. The only way that could have happened was if his powers were shut down by another pureblood.

He stopped, his eyes widening.

That would also explain a the memory gap he felt was there, and it would support the method used to detain him.

"Kanakio," he said, remembering where he was and not liking it in the least bit.

"Did I hear my name?"

Kaname jumped slightly, but composed himself quickly. "Hello... Uncle..."

"How's my favorite nephew?" Kanakio stepped out of the shadows and over towards Kaname.

"I'm fine, uncle. I'm very fine." Kaname pushed away from Kanakio as he got closer.

"You ran away. I didn't like that." Kanakio's voice took a dangerous and threatening tone.

"Yes, I did," Kaname said quietly. He shuddered involuntarily as Kanakio straddled his hips and leaned forwards so his mouth was by Kaname's ear.

"You owe me, Kaname. I've missed you very much."

Kaname's eyes widened and the mischievous sparkle in those bloodred eyes, and for the first time in many years, Kaname felt fear. He squirmed as Kanakio moved on top of him.

"Get off!" Kaname shouted.

Kanakio shook his head with a taunting grin. He reached down to Kaname's belt and gently started unthreading it. Kaname felt his heart stop beating in his chest, and he tensed, shaking his head slightly.

"Don't worry, Kaname, I'll be very gentle."

* * *

><p>Zero shoved the money back into his pocket. He grabbed his ramen noodles and walked away, pushing chopsticks into the plastic bowl and lifting them to his mouth.<p>

_Okay, now, how to find a pureblood..._

He figured he'd ask around. A tall, dark man who hasn't been seen before. Easy enough. Sure, it was early in the morning, but there had to be _some_ people up and about.

Right?

Twelve useless answers later, he doubted. Giving it one last shot before he just let the pureblood die wherever he was, he walked up to a homeless man sitting on a doorstep smoking a cigarette. "Hey, you seen a tall, dark man come around here recently?"

The man scoffed. "'Bout twenty." He sucked hard on his cigarette.

Zero scowled. "A strange man. You would notice something off about him. Dark hair, dark eyes, but light clothing. A few bloodstains, maybe? Something that would make you think 'criminal'."

The man grinned for a moment, a vacant look in his eyes. "Yeah. I saw him. With his uncle, he was. Why?"

Zero's scowled, tilting his head to one side. "His uncle?"

"Yeah. His uncle was tall, dark, and creepy, just like the young'in. He was carrying him bridal style. You know, one arm under his legs and the other one around his chest keepin' him all cozy like. The younger one was bloody for sure, and he was out like a light. The man carryin' him said it was his nephew, and he had been in a car wreck. The police still hadn't arrived, so he took matters into his own hands." The man shrugged, and then took a drag.  
>Zero nodded and handed the old man some cash. He went to leave, but the man snagged his arm.<p>

"The police never left the station. If there was a wreck that bad, other people died, and the uncle never called the police. Three miles west is what he said. Check it out."

Zero nodded slightly and started walking again.

Something hit him over the head, and he stopped for the last time, catching a pack of nicotine gum in his hands. A slight smile tugged at his lips.

"Thanks," he said.

The man grinned back at him, revealing no teeth, and Zero gave another nod. Then he turned and ran towards the town the man mentioned.

* * *

><p>Kaname hugged his knees to his bare chest and rested his head on them, grinding his teeth together as tears formed in his eyes. Chestnut locks fell over his face, and he bit his lip, trying to hold the sob in, hands balling into fists as a horrible combination of pain and rage swept over him.<p>

He should have known his uncle was eventually going to find him. The man was a crazed maniac in love! In love with _Kaname_.

Kaname shuddered. The thought made his stomach churn, and he wanted to throw up to get the disgusting, used, violated feel off of him.

He knew one of the main reasons his uncle did this to him was because it was the only way to affect a pureblood. The physical pain of Kanakio's actions was long gone, but the emotional wound was there and bleeding.

The tears started to fall from his eyes, and he shook his head violently, trying to restrain himself.

"Do you know why that bothered you so much?" a cold voice inquired from the shadows.

"Shut up…"

"It's because you're weak. You always have been. Other purebloods, like myself, can easily shut down our emotions and be void of flaw. You, on the other hand, kept those human-like antics. You left yourself wide open for this. You were practically begging me for it." The voice was that of velvet and silk, but so laced with lies it made the nausea in Kaname's stomach swell.

"Void of flaw?" he snarled, glaring viciously at the monster in the corner. "You call what you just did to me void of flaw? Purebloods have always been flawed, but especially the Kuran clan—_our_ clan!"

Kanakio pulled a red herring and changed the argument. "What if I didn't do anything wrong and you're simply too pampered to agree to something the rest of the world realizes is okay?"

Kaname felt his blood boil and he pulled on his restraints, standing up. "It is not okay to rape someone!"

Kanakio smiled, walking over to Kaname and seizing his face in his hands. "It's not rape if you loved it as much as I did."

"I did not! Shut up!"

Stars exploded over his vision as his cheek received a large handprint, his head smacking against the rocks as he toppled to the ground. "Y-you…"

Kanakio smirked, leaning towards his nephew. "Yes?"

"You're lying to me. I know you're lying to me because you always have." Kaname felt the anger edging him on, and he raised himself onto his hands and knees, vision blurred. "Whatever it takes to get what you want, you'll do it. And you'll never change."

Kanakio feigned a hurt expression. "So this is all my fault? Kaname, I'm trying to open your eyes."

Kaname turned his head away, but his uncle dragged it back, a loving yet sad countenance the only thing Kaname could see.

"I want to show you what you can have if you stop tying yourself down. Just let me in... I'll show you everything you ever wanted." His uncle's voice was so soft... gentle... welcoming... but the words made Kaname clutch his stomach. "I don't want to hurt you, but I don't see any other way to make you understand."

"I do understand. I understand that you are a habitual liar, and there is no way on earth you would do anything to help me unless you knew you would get something in return."

Kanakio stiffened slightly, his façade slipping. "You're going to regret this, Kaname."

"No, I'm not," Kaname said, jerking his face away and seating himself on the floor.

"Go ahead and tell yourself that. But when you come crawling back to me, I hope you know I'm only going to laugh!" His uncle stormed off into the blackness, footsteps slowly fading away.

Kaname stared down at the stone floor, his fingers doodling in the blood on his thighs.

Was... was it possible Kanakio was right? Maybe Kaname was just a pampered brat. Was this really something the rest of the world did without thinking twice? It wasn't like Kaname was that in touch with his surroundings. The only news he ever got about the way the humans and lower ranks of vampires conducted themselves was Ichijo and the Senate. Maybe there was something he was missing... maybe he could get something good out of it...

He shook his head, screwing his eyes shut._ Stop it! Don't let yourself believe that! You aren't weak, and this act is not something you have to do!_

Even so, he started to doubt himself a little.

_I just want to get out of here... soon._

* * *

><p>Zero sighed heavily, glancing at the sunrise to his right, his eyes drooping slightly. He had been walking several hours, but still the town couldn't be seen in the distance. Despite that, the morning was beautiful, and there was no reason he couldn't enjoy it.<p>

The sun was just starting to come up, the sky a light shade of pink. The grass glistened with morning dew, and the bright, red wildflowers rustled in the gentle spring breeze. Mountains in the distance the color of deep violet and clouds setting low like fog on their peaks were the background of the picture-perfect setting. The forest in the distance with its pine trees, and birds flying up from the dense green area. It was beautiful.

Zero allowed his mind to drift away, thinking of other beautiful things. Yuki. Yuki was beautiful... she was smart, funny, kind, caring, selfless, happy, cheerful, and she had a sunny disposition. He loved her. Some would say you cannot love someone until you dated them for a long time, but he didn't have to because he knew her. They'd had quite a bit of conflict between them, and a relationship can't happen without conflict. They'd never kissed, and he'd never felt the rush of holding her in his arms. But he loved her for her, and they didn't need to date for him to see that she was what he wanted.

Still... it would have been a nice touch. Knowing she loved him back and knowing she wanted to be with him.

Zero sighed, stopping on the road for a moment to consider the situation.

According to the old man, Kaname was with his uncle. Was there really a need to go find him? He could just let the others know where he was, and when he came back in a few days, Zero would be clear.

But that story… something was off about it. And what if Kaname didn't come back? Then Zero would be more of a suspect because he would have been 'lying'! He couldn't take that chance.

_Just check out the next town. If the police were called and there was a wreck, then go home._

A scream split through the air, followed by another, much higher one. Zero sensed a vampire with its fangs bared and dropped his ramen to the ground, pulling out the Bloody Rose. He took off, trench coat swishing behind him as he ran towards a small disturbance up ahead.

"Help! Help!"

From what he could see, there was an adult body on the road and a child standing next to it. A Level E was the attacker, and he was the only one present, save the victims.

Bringing his gun up to his eye, he slowed his run long enough to fire into its leg, watching as it toppled to the ground with a shriek.

_Young and inexperienced. This was probably his first kill._

"Any last words, beast?" The Bloody Rose dug into the young man's head.

At first the boy looked angry, and then he slowly relaxed, his expression shifting from 'animalistic' to 'pain'. "I should th-thank you, and... I kind of wish I could say goodbye to my mother... If you ever meet her... could you tell her that I love her? And I'm sorry?" the boy asked, biting his lip as another fit took his body, his eyes burning scarlet.

Zero nodded slightly, his face softening. "Shut your eyes. It'll be easier."

The boy sighed heavily and closed his eyes, gripping Zero's arm tightly. Zero grimaced and pulled the trigger. The body melted into dust, and Zero stood up, turning to the little girl standing by a bloody, torn body.

"Mama?" she sobbed. "Mama, wake up! There's a strange boy here."

Zero smiled lightly. "It's alright. I won't hurt you."

The little girl stared up at him, and then looked back to her mother, and then back up at him.

"Why won't she wake up?" The child sobbed harder, biting her lip.

"What's your name?" Zero got down on his haunches so his eyes were level with hers.

"Uh... Akari. Why?"

Zero took a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck. "Akari, your mother is… gone. She's not waking up," Zero said as gently as he possibly could.

"No! She's asleep! That man just bit her, and she's allergic to bites so she passed out!" The little girl jumped away from Zero.

"No, honey, she's not." Honey? Where did that come from? "Do you have a daddy?"

The little girl shook her head. "Daddy ran away from home."

Zero nodded, feeling a little angry at that statement. Standing up, he scratched his chin. "What about uncles, aunts, or cousins. Any family at all?"

Akari shook her head. "No. Since mommy starting having boyfriends, everybody left us."

"Boyfriends?" Zero asked.

"Lots of'em! She brings home new ones other night, and they go up to the bedroom and let me watch!" She smiled at him and then knelt down again, frowning. "Mama! Wake up!"

Zero reached down and picked the little girl up, placing her on his hip. He started to walk away from the body while talking to her. "Your mama will follow us later when she wakes up. She might just be tired. So... tell me more about these boyfriends. Are they nice to you?"

"Well..." Akari fidgeted and toyed with her dress. "Most of them are. Some of them hit me, but Mama always makes them stop."

Zero nodded sharply. "I see. Well, I won't hit you, okay?"

Akari nodded happily.

"Did you get lots of food?"

Akari shook her head with a frown. "Mama and I don't have lots of money. We didn't eat lots, but the nice boys would give us money, and mama would buy special drinks for herself, and then special drinks for me!"

Zero glanced at her, still walking. "Were they different special drinks?"

"Oh, yes! Mine were grapes, and hers were whiskers!"

Zero smiled. _Whiskers. Cute._ "I personally like apples."

Akari gasped. "Me, too! But mama never brought those home."

"Are there any good grocery stores in your town?"

"Yeah."

"Then I'll buy you some apple juice if I see it."

"No, it wasn't apple juice. It was apple cider!" Akari wrapped her arms around Zero's neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Alright then, apple cider. If they have it, I'll buy you some."

Akari nodded.

"So, how old are you, Akari?" he asked.

"I'm... six." She burried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Are you tired?" He rubbed her back.

"Mm-hm... Mama had two boyfriends last night... and one of them kept me up... He was nice, though… he wouldn't stop crying…" With that, she dozed off as Zero continued to walk towards the town.

_He wouldn't stop crying? That's a bit weird._

He shook his head, continuing down the path.

_Whatever, it's none of my business. I have a pureblood to find…_

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: I want no comments from people saying, 'You know, Zero only eats ramen ONCE in the manga, it's not his favorite food!' Because even if Zero HATED ramen, *I* love it, and I'm the author so I tell my charries to suck it up all the time. They will eat what I write for them!<br>**

**Thanks!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: Still nothing much to say... **

* * *

><p>Zero woke up to light streaming in the window. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and he looked to his right. Six-year-old Akari was sleeping next to him, a satisfied smile on her face. He grinned, getting up and going downstairs to buy breakfast. He brought it back up to the room and ate his while leaving Akari's on the dresser by the bed.<p>

Swallowing a large mouthful of ramen, he tried to think about how he was going to find Kaname. He had asked anyone he could about the pureblood as he carried the sleeping girl to the inn, but no one knew anything.

Zero sighed, realizing how different this mission was now that he had a little girl. He was going to leave her at the inn and let the authorities deal with her but... he'd changed his mind in the end.

A grin spread over his face, eyes drifting shut for a moment.

"_Please get this girl a room and call the police. Her mother was killed, and she says she has no living relatives." Zero placed Akari on a nearby chair and turned to leave._

"_What's your name? You'll want me to tell the paper something, right?" the owner asked, taking a drag from his cigarette. "And I doubt the police will be able to do much for her except send her to an orphanage."_

_Zero stopped. He was silent for a very long time, and then he turned to the man. "Actually… if that's the case… I'll take care of her. I'll just take a room for the night."_

_The man shook his head, a crooked grin parting his lips. "Too late. The publicity would be good since business is slow. I'm sure she'll be fine."_

_Zero glared at him and pulled out the Bloody Rose, pointing it at the man's head and threw some money on the table. "Keep quiet, got it?"_

_The man nodded, and Zero picked Akari up again, walking down the hall and choosing a room for himself._

The man had been very agreeable, but now it was the next day, and Zero knew the fear of a gun only went so far. He planned to get the girl out of the hotel as soon as possible and on the way he could try to get some leads on Kaname. After that, he would take Akari and split town. The thought of any child in an orphanage made him gag.

Akari moaned as she slowly came to, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Mister, where am I?" She sat up and stretched.

"You're in a hotel." He pushed her breakfast towards her before turning back to his and continuing to eat.

"Yum! Thanks!" She grabbed the tray and started to eat.

"Hey, Akari," Zero started slowly, rubbing his chin. "How would you like to live with me? We would get to travel around until I find a... schoolmate of mine. Then we would go to a big academy with a man who would be your daddy, and you could have a big sister, too."

Akari nodded her head vigorously, bouncing up and down on the bed. "Oh, I would love that, Mister!"

Zero smiled, tousling her crazy red hair. "That's good. I have to find the schoolmate, and then we'll be on our way. What do you think?"

Akari had yet to stop nodding. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Zero smiled at her, grabbing her head and stopping her, making her laugh. He stood up, downing the rest of his breakfast and beginning to pack, all the while thinking of how he could find Kaname quicker.

* * *

><p>Kaname groaned as he woke up, the cold air penetrating deep into his body and chilling his bones. Fingers danced over a bullet hole in his shoulder, the burning pain such a contrast to the dull ache he felt spreading throughout his body. He shuddered, his stomach churning from the agony, and he took several deep breaths to try and ease the pain.<p>

"Do you hurt?"

Kaname jumped, his heart sputtering in a miniature heart attack. "Deja vu."

Kanakio smirked and stepped towards Kaname, kneeling down beside him and seizing his chin in his hand. "That was a question, dear."

Kaname glared at him, leaning back against the stone wall. "Shut your face."

Kanakio gently tilted Kaname's head to the side and pressed his lips right next to Kaname's ear.

Kaname listened for just a moment and then jerked away. "How dare you?!" He shuddered moving as far away as he could with the chains still coiled around his wrists. "How dare you even suggest that I—"

Kanakio's resounding laughter cut him off, and Kaname stared, swallowing hard.

"You say that like 'no' is an option for you." Kanakio's hands toyed with his neck for a moment, and Kaname strained to see what he was doing. "You will do what I say, baby. You can't refuse."

"Stop using pet names on me!" Kaname pressed his hands to Kanakio's chest, shoving him hard.

"Honey, sweetheart, sugar, love, sunshine, babe, darling, dearest—"

"Stop it!"

Kaname gasped as his air source was cut off, Kanakio's hands grabbing a… collar?!

"You… put…"

"A collar on you, pet? Of course I did."

Kaname cursed loudly, sending his fist into a lovely uppercut, slamming into Kanakio's jaw. The clip of teeth snapping together echoed through the cave and Kaname hit the floor hard. Screwing his eyes shut, he groaned in pain, feeling Kanakio lay on top of him.

"Are you sore?" Kanakio stroked Kaname's hair gently, his lips dancing over Kaname's neck and face.

"Go… away…" he gasped.

"It's your hips, right? You have such nice hips, but with everything we've done, I bet they hurt."

"Everything _you've_done." Kaname continued to try and push him away.

"Once more tonight. Then I'll let you rest. You've earned it, after all."

Kaname bit his lip, his uncle's crotch grinding against his and sending sparks of electricity through his body. Blood began rushing down his body to his lower regions, and for the first time since his kidnapping, Kaname bowed his head and cried.

* * *

><p>Zero took Akari's hand to keep her from wandering off and slung his duffel bag over his shoulder, walking down the street towards the center of town to ask some more questions. Akari pointed out different shops and her favorite places to play as they went along. People that she knew were also on the notification list, and she had a habit of shouting the names of animals she saw randomly darting across streets.<p>

"Kitty!" She pointed and giggled, jumping excitedly.

Zero smiled down at her and then stopped a young man walking past him. "Hey, I'm looking for a friend of mine. He's slight taller than me, brown hair, brown eyes, medium toned skin, flawless complexion, and he would have been wearing white."

The man nodded right away. "I know him. He comes around here a lot, actually. Last time he came by he had another man who looked just like him. Said it was his nephew, and the two of them spent the night at her mother's place." The man pointed to Akari. "They left town really early this morning, and I haven't seen them since."

Zero kept his composure on the outside, but inside he was begging the question, _Comes around here a lot? When does Kuran have the time? _

"Do you have any idea where they were going?" he asked, pulling his sketchbook from his bag and writing down a few notes.

"Birdie!" Akari pulled away from Zero and started to run at the bird, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Hold on, Akari," he said, but she kept trying to run.

The man smiled at her, perhaps knowing the kind of life she had, and perhaps happy to see she was with someone who actually cared for her now. "They headed towards the town three miles that way." The man pointed in the direction of the town Zero had come from the day before.

That aroused more confusion from him. "That's odd… I actually just came from there, and a man there told me they came this way."

The stranger pursed his lips and then opened his mouth to say something, but Akari pulled away again. Zero brought her back, kneeling down and taking her by the shoulders. "Akari, this is very important, and I need you to wait for a moment, do you understand?" Despite the fact that it was a question, his voice was very stern.

Akari nodded and moved closer to Zero, wrapping her arms around his thigh. He patted her head gently as he lifted his gaze back to the man. "Sorry about that."

"No problem. I don't know what to tell you, though. It's possible they headed into the woods. If they were hunters there are plenty of empty cabins out there that you can hide in. If they wanted some peace and quiet, it would be easy because there's a certain section of the mountain past the woods where the rocks join together and trap echoes, to there's no annoyingly loud noises."

Zero nodded a few times, processing that in his head. "Alright… Thank you so much for your time." He shook the man's hand and started walking off. "I've got to go before she has a conniption."

"By the way, she has your eyes."

Zero stopped for a moment, and then he smiled. "Thank you!"

Then he looked closely at her and saw that if someone didn't know, they could easily think she was his daughter. Her eyes were lavender, just like his, and her hair was a deep, dark red color. Her skin was just slightly darker than his. And she certainly had a Yuki-like attitude.

"Birdie flew away." She waved as the bird flew up into the sky, and Zero smiled down at her.

"Come on. Let's go find my schoolmate so we can go to that nice place I told you about."

Akari nodded enthusiastically, her head bobbing up and down. Zero started walking out of town, headed for the forest where the girl's mother had died the day before—shoot! The girl's mother! How could he keep Akari from seeing her mother's corpse? It wasn't a well-traveled road, and the chances of somebody having already found it were slim.

"Actually, let's take this shortcut." Zero got off the road and started walking through the dew kissed grass.

"Yay!" Akari ran out in front of him, giggling with glee as she held out her arms and ran through the open field. "Try to keep up!"

Zero laughed and started jogging after her, catching up right away. He picked her up and twirled her around. "I gotcha!"

She squealed with delight, kicking like a wild woman. "Lemme run! I wanna run more!"

He put her down, and she took off again. Zero walked after her, putting one hand in his pocket and letting the other hang at his side.

It was a beautiful morning. The sun was low in the sky and the flowers were blooming with dew drops on the petals. A glorious mountain range in the distance, and a clear, blue sky. A gentle breeze was blowing, and Akari started to sing as she ran. For once, Zero didn't feel tense or on edge or angry. For crying out loud he didn't even want blood! And for a moment he forgot all about the missing vampire.

Well, until he saw the glowing red eyes in the forest, that is.

"Akari!" She didn't hear him and kept running, singing at the top of her lungs. "Akari, look out!" He picked up speed, not realizing how far away she had gotten while he was off in lala land. "Akari! There's a Level E!"

He pulled the Bloody Rose from his jacket and fired at the monster creeping out of the bushes. Akari did hear the gunfire, and she dropped to the ground, covering her ears. Zero finally made it to where she was and stood over her, firing into the forest. Akari clutched his thigh, burying her face into the inside of his leg. Her head was in a very uncomfortable place, but she didn't care, and at the moment, he didn't either. Bullet finally sank into flesh, and flesh melted into dust. The vampire's clothes fluttered to the ground, and Akari started crying.

"It's okay, Akari. It's gone now. It can't hurt you."

"I'm scared." She sobbed, holding her arms up.

Zero reached down and picked her up, holding her tightly. "To tell you the truth, you scared me, too. From now on, listen for me so I can tell you when there's a bad vampire, okay?"

Akari nodded, biting her lips.

Zero started heading towards the wooded area with her on his hip and his gun in his hand. "We're just going to find one of those cabins to stay in, and then you can be safe all day while I look for my schoolmate." Zero realized Akari probably thought schoolmate was a strange word, but what else was he supposed to say? He refused to say friend. Refused.

Akari shook her head, not seeming to notice Zero's choice of words. "I wanna come! I wanna help you!"

Zero smiled at her. "I know you do, but it's too dangerous."

"I wanna help!" Akari pouted.

Zero laughed lightly, rolling his eyes. "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

* * *

><p>Kaname heard the door open, and he sat straight up, his head whipping around as he tried to find his uncle. His eyes finally stopped at a dark corner where two bloodred eyes were glowing in the black, vision blurring with every pulsing heartbeat.<p>

"I... I thought you said we were done for the night." Kaname shuddered, far beyond keeping his dignity.

"I did. I just came down to ask you one tiny little question."

Kaname looked up at him, shivering again. "What is it?" He drew his knees up to his chest, pushing himself back into the wall.

Kanakio stepped closer, all pleasantries—fake through they were—completely gone. "Somebody keeps killing my Level Es, and I don't appreciate it. He's a hunter, and he's traveling this way trying to find me. Who is he?"

Kaname shook his head. "How should I know? I don't know any hunters that like me."

Kanakio grabbed Kaname by his collar and, and Kaname gagged. "Well you better think of one because this white-haired brat is pretty determined to find you, and I have a feeling if you think long enough, something will come to you."

"White?" Kaname shook his head, looking down. _Come on, Kuran... think…_"White or silver?"

Kanakio released him, crossed his arms over his chest and pursing his lips. "I assumed white, but silver's an option."

It... it had to be... Zero. But that was impossible! Zero hated Kaname! Why would he help? Unless he was afraid of the Senate or the rest of the Night Class. Yes, that was probably it. He had no other choice.

"Who are you thinking of?" Kanakio asked, his voice slipping into the patient, loving tone he was familiar with.

Kaname couldn't give him up now. Kanakio could easily stop Zero if he knew what he was up against. But on the other hand, if Kaname kept quiet…

"Baby, I don't want to hurt you. Please, just tell me." Kanakio knelt down and caressed Kaname's side, stroking him gently.

"Pl-please…" Kaname stuttered, clenching his teeth and fighting the tears that burned the backs of his eyes. "Please, Uncle, he'll give up… he doesn't even like me… he _hates _me, and I don't really like him… he'll go away if you leave him alone, please…"

Kanakio frowned, grabbing Kaname's face and forcing his lips against his nephew's. "I didn't want to do things this way," he growled into Kaname's mouth.

"Yes, you did you lying son of a gun, you did, you did…" Kaname started crying silently as his belt was unbuckled.

"I just might have to be rough this time, Kaname. You could still tell me you know."

Then went his button and fly. Kaname clenched his teeth and shut his eyes.

"Never."

* * *

><p>"Well, this shack looks nice enough. Up here on the mountainside where we have a view of everything." Zero placed his bag on the floor and turned to Akari. "What do you think?"<p>

Akari nodded. "I like it! Can we look for... that person?"

"His name's Kaname."

"Oh, okay! Kaname-kun and Zero-kun!" She walked out onto the porch, doing a little dance as she went.

Zero laughed and followed her. "Yes. Kaname-kun." Zero paused. The phrase sounded so strange to him. "And I guess we could start looking for him. Just around here though. Then you can stay locked in the house, and I'll go a little further and look out there, okay?"

Akari nodded, and then darted off into the brush. She was quick on her feet, and Zero could easily see her someday becoming a hunter. He wondered why she hadn't been utterly terrified of the vampire. Zero had heard Yuki's horror stories and he had his own about coming across vampires at young ages. Was this little girl accustomed to them already? At age six? Or was she simply naive?

"Look at those pretty flowers, Zero-kun!"

Zero smiled a lifted her up towards the branched of the cherry tree they'd come across. He couldn't help but think of... that woman... when he saw those blossoms, but Akari was so mystified by them, he wasn't going to tell her no.

"So, Akari, where would you like to search first?"

Akari looked around, and the pointed to a hill. "I wanna search over the hills."

Zero smiled, taking her tiny hand in his. "Then that's exactly what we'll do."

* * *

><p>Hazel eyes fluttered open and a soft groan escaped the mouth of a tan skinned, brown haired boy. He sat up, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing around his room, a scowl on his face. Getting out of bed, he pulled a black t-shirt on and grabbed his gun from underneath his bed. He put on his shoes, and then headed out the door.<p>

It wasn't unbelievably early in the morning, but he had been up all night hunting Level Es, and it really took it out of him.

He turned around and headed back into his house, grabbing a ham sandwich from the fridge before running back out into the open hills. Taking a colossal bite from his sandwich, he started looking around for the source of the gunfire that had woken him up. Stupid humans out entirely too early in the morning. Didn't they know they were supposed to sleep in until lunchtime? Well, whatever. It could have been a vampire attack, so it was his job as a hunter to check it out.

If things went his way, he could get back to the shack in time to sleep some more before he got sent on another mission...

He shrugged, taking another bite.

_Here's hoping._

* * *

><p>"Alright, we've checked the hills and the stream, so now we're going to go back to the cabin so you can stay there while I go look in other places, alright?" Zero turned and started walking down the hill.<p>

"No! I wanna go with you, Zero-kun!" Akari started to run down the other side of the mound.

Zero grabbed her hand and pulled her down his side of the hill. "No, Akari, you have to stay in the cabin where it's safe."

Akari started screaming as she tried to jerk her hand away from him. "I wanna go that way! That way!"

Zero pulled her towards himself, taking her by the arms. "Akari, this is unacceptable behavior and you need to stop it now."

Akari continued to scream and cry, still struggling to get away. "No, no, no! I wanna go with you!" Akari slapped Zero, still trying to get away.

Zero was shocked at first, but then he grabbed her hand and shouted at her. "No, Akari you don't do that. You don't hit people."

Akari still refused to listen and continued to scream. There was a moment of hesitation, but then Zero found himself saying, "Three. Akari if I get to one, I'm going to spank you."

"No!" Despite his threat, she continued to kick and wail.

"Two." Zero felt his heart beat a little faster. He wasn't sure he was able to actually strike the little girl, even if he knew she was going to benefit from it in the end. Akari said nothing but didn't stop shrieking. "One."

Zero took a deep breath and knelt down, putting Akari over his knee before lifting her skirt and spanking her five times on her bare bottom. Her screams reached a new level, and he set her back on her feet and stood up, waiting for her to stop crying and screaming.

He bit his lip, wondering if he'd hit her too many times. He shook his head. No. There had to be firm discipline in every child's life. Still, there had to be love as well… so he knelt down and took her hand, kissing it gently.

"Akari, I don't like having to punish you, but you need to listen when I tell you to do something. Not only because I'm your..." Zero stopped. What was he to her? "Parent, but because I know what's best for you. This mission is too dangerous, and I don't want any Level Es to get you."

Akari nodded. "I'm sorry!"

Zero smiled. "I forgive you." Pulling her into his arms and hugging her tightly, he stood up and started to walk down the hill. "Now, please promise you'll be a good girl and stay inside the house until I come back."

"I promise." Akari sniffled, but her smile had already returned.

"Good." Zero patted her head and continued down the path toward their little cabin in the mountains.

* * *

><p>Kaname woke up screaming for the third time that night. He panted and gasped, frantically looking for his captor. When he didn't see those cruel, burning eyes, he let himself relax, falling against the cold, stone walls and trying to calm down.<p>

He hung his head, tears starting to spill from his eyes. He didn't know why, but there was this overwhelming sense of shame. Like it was all his fault, and he wasn't the victim at all. He didn't know why he felt so guilty! There was a part of him that kept saying "It's not my fault. It's not my fault. I didn't choose this." But the rest of him just seemed to be so condemning.

He bit his lip and curled up in a ball, feeling his leash tug on his collar. He coughed, leaning back again so there was no strain on his throat, but still kept himself curled, not willing to expose himself to the world around him. Like if he just sat there, the prison walls would point accusingly and the chains would laugh in their mocking way.

_I'm losing my mind. I… Zero, please come find me… please do it soon. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I'm sorry, please don't give up like I said you would… please… please…_

Kaname felt the tears coming again, and he let them. There wasn't a single ounce of energy left in his body, and if he couldn't even stand, how was he supposed to not cry? To him, the latter was more difficult.

He wasn't blubbering and wailing like a child, which gave him comfort for some reason, but the silent streams of salty water were still rolling down his cheeks and dripping to the blood-stained, concrete floor.

He could make it. The question was… did he have the will to try?

Soft, silky hands balled into fists.

_This is not over. It's not._

* * *

><p>Akari jumped when she heard the front door to the cabin open up, and she quickly ducked into the closet like Zero had told her before he left. The sound of boots on hardwood floor came from the kitchen, and then continued into the living room, where they came to a standstill. Akari held her breath, looking out the keyhole.<p>

There was a young man about Zero's age standing there, but with brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked around the room for a moment, and then he started walking towards the closet.

Slapping her hands over her mouth, Akari pushed herself back into the dark corner as his hand closed around the doorknob. The door swung open gently, and the man looked down at her.

"Hey, little girl."

Akari shuddered, trying to push herself further into the corner.

He chuckled softly, a light smile teasing his lips. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend of Zero's."

Akari stood up, looking the man up and down but not leaving the closet. The man smiled at her and stepped back.

"Sorry, personal space. Is Zero going to be back soon?" he asked, walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Akari shook her head slowly. "I don't think so."

"Oh, well, you can hang with me for a while then. I don't bite." The man smiled again, and Akari slowly made her way over to the other end of the couch, where she sat herself and watched him silently.

"I'm Akari," she said finally.

"Nice to meet you, Akari." The man smiled. "I'm Kaito."

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: And this is chapter 3... I am currently updating the chapters, which is why I'm kinda skimping on the ANs. This is just me updating. :D**

* * *

><p>Kaname let out a soft yelp as his clothing was torn from his body, talons leaving several deep gashes on his bare skin.<p>

"You know, I didn't need you to figure out what was after me. A vampire hunter named Zero Kiryuu, and you obviously thought he could stop me. That's why you wouldn't give him up, but what you didn't think of was my level Es and the fact that they found him and gave me all of the details." Kanakio's shirt dropped to the floor. "So now, you get to call out to your precious Zero. Would you like that Kaname?"

"It's not like that!" Kaname tried to break free from his restraints as he was grabbed around the waist.

"Oh?" Kanakio purred, pressing his face into the crook of Kaname's neck, his tongue dancing over the unhealthily pale flesh.

"No, it isn't! I don't even like him, let alone have feelings for him!" Kaname threw his head back, moving his mouth away from his uncle's all-too-invasive tongue.

Kanakio grabbed Kaname's face, forcing his mouth to return to his range. "If you really don't love him, tell me your mine."

"What?! No!"

"Ask me—beg me to take you right now, and then I will believe you."

Kaname shook his head slowly, anger boiling out any fear or desperation he once felt. "I will _die _first!"

Kanakio pushed him to the floor, straddling his hips and moving in a slow grind over his crotch. "Come on, Kaname. Call Zero, and I'm sure he'll come save you."

"I don't even know where he is!" Kaname let out another yelp as Kanakio clutched his brown locks in a white-knuckled fist.

"It doesn't matter. He'll hear you, I'm sure."

Kanakio leaned down to Kaname's neck, biting in deep. Kaname's mind went completely white.

* * *

><p>Zero inhaled deeply, breathing in the fresh air of the mountain range. He stared out over the hills and peaks, trying to think of where Kaname would be. He pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh, going over his facts.<p>

Everything was just so messed up. Two men who were almost identical travelling together, starting in one town, heading to another, and then allegedly heading back. Somehow a car wreck with no police called fit into that. Along with a hooker and her neglected daughter. Because that made a whole lot of sense.

Kaname left his clothes in a trail to the pool, so obviously he wanted someone to find him. That wasn't really significant because it was pretty obvious to Zero that Kaname was not with his uncle willingly. They had jumped around a bit before stopping here... was Kaname's uncle trying to make Zero lose their trail, or was he simply delaying him? Considering the fact that the two towns had only been three miles apart, it looked like Kaname's uncle didn't really care if he was found, he just needed to buy some extra time, but why? Then there was the location. The man in town said there were quiet crevices out here, and crevices often meant dark as well as silent. What better place for a vampire—let alone two purebloods—to be?

Zero started down the hill and into the valley below. Well, not really a valley, but more like a giant crater. The mountain range went all the way around, and it was high, but then the center sank down. Sort of like a dormant volcano. A dormant volcano with a grassy field on top.

Zero pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and slid it into his mouth, lighting the end. He continued to walk, taking several drags as he went.

Suddenly, he jerked to a stop, his eyes turning a deep, crimson color. Fangs forced their way between his lips, and he clutched his throat, falling to his knees. Pulling his blood tablets out of his jacket and popping several into his mouth, he managed to calm the hunger, but he knew it was only until his body decided to reject them. That was okay, though. He just needed to make it on these until he got back to the Academy.

He glanced up, looking around to make sure he hadn't done anything in his bloodlust he wasn't aware of.

_Huh… A cave?_

Zero dropped his cigarette to the ground and stamped it out, running towards the cave with curiosity in his eyes.

_Dark, secluded… and the man said it trapped echoes._

He entered the cave, and it was like entering another world. His ears were assaulted with screams, and he jumped. He stepped back out and heard only silence. Stepped in, and once again he was met with deafening shrieks.

"Kanakio! St-Stop it!"

The desperate scream was followed by an ear-splitting wail and several more shouts. Zero ran towards where it sounded like the person was, running through several halls and stumbling into empty rooms.

"S-Somebody help me!"

Zero felt his blood chill, freezing in its tracks as he realized who it was who was screaming and crying and begging for mercy. The very same person who made sport of others. The very same person who would have laughed if Zero were in that position. The very same person Zero had come so far to find.

Kaname Kuran.

Zero sprang into action, having no particular plan, just knowing that he had to get Kaname out of there and fast. Whatever made Kaname break down like that had to be bad.

Zero ran in between rocks and stalagmites, shooting down several Level Es as he ran. In a few moments, he came to a door more elaborate than the ones he had encountered thus far. He shot the handle out and kicked the door in, finding himself in some sort of living room.

"Well... that wasn't what I expected."

He was about to run towards another door at the end of a hall when he spied a gun lying on the table. He opened it up and looked at the bullets. They were glowing a deep, bloodred color. "I don't know what these are, but let's go with it."

Snapping the barrel shut, he shoved the gun into his pocket and ran back the hall, throwing the door open and freezing at the sight inside.

Kaname lay in a shivering heap at the feet of another pureblood, naked and bleeding as the man's whip lashed his body for the millionth time. Clothing was strewn all over the floor, puddles of blood everywhere, chains digging into Kaname's bleeding wrists, and semen smeared all over Kaname's body.

Zero froze in a moment of shock and then pulled both the Bloody Rose and the mystery gun from his pockets, aiming them at the tormenter and letting four bullets fly—two from each weapon. The pureblood fell back, clutching the shoulder that had been impaled by the new guns bullet.

_So, it's the mystery gun he doesn't like. Hmm._

Zero put away the Bloody Rose and held up the mystery gun.

"You're going to pay for what you've done here, vampire."

Kanakio laughed, bloodred eyes making contact with Zero's. "What makes you think I'm the bad guy here? We both know Kaname is a self-centered, arrogant little boy who enjoys others' pain and never thinks about anyone but himself. I was just teaching him a lesson, that's all, Zero."

Zero didn't put his gun down, but he had to admit: Kanakio was right. Kaname was all of those things, and certainly a lesson needed to be taught.

"I can give you that kind of power over him, you know. You heard those screams, and you can see how he's shaking. After everything he's done to you, don't you want to inflict just a little bit of that?" Kanakio stepped a little closer to him, fangs glistening in the torchlight.

Zero stopped, gun still raised, and looked over his shoulder at Kaname. It was true. He really did want to inflict some of that on the haughty know-it-all. To make him feel the pain he had put Zero through. To make him understand was real pain was like.

"It's not that hard, and it won't hurt you at all. It's actually quiet pleasurable, if you ask me. No one would call you gay, because you're not doing it for yourself, you're just punishing him. Anyone could understand that."

Kaname didn't try to persuade Zero otherwise, he just stared up at him with wide, horror-filled, brown eyes and tears streaming down his cheeks, dripping to the floor.

"At first it's a little difficult, but once you push in it—"

"No!" Zero whirled suddenly, pressing the gun to Kanakio's head. "I hate him just as much as the next person, but this isn't the answer!" He pulled the trigger, and dust fluttered to the ground, clothes billowing up from the ground as they fell.

Zero slowly turned to the pureblood, fire still lighting his eyes. He watched him, silence filling the space between them. Kaname stared at him for a few moments, and then slowly, he lowered his head, soft sobs escaping his mouth.

Zero quietly knelt down, moving between Kaname's legs and taking a quick peek.

"Kiryuu!"

Zero ignored him and pursed his lips, taking in the severity of the injuries. "Quiet, Kaname. I'm just looking."

"I can see that! Stop!"

Kaname tried to turn his knees inward, but Zero kept them apart, tilting Kaname's body away from him and examining the vicious wounds with angry lavender eyes.

"Kiryuu, let me go!" Kaname screamed, trying to twist away.

Zero raised his eyes and caught Kaname's gaze, cocking his head to the side and examining his face. "You're really scared, aren't you?"

Kaname bit his lip and nodded, and Zero sighed, shaking his head. "Alright, I'll look later. But you can't just let all that blood and… stuff… stay up inside of you. You'll get infected."

Kaname said nothing, and Zero pulled out the Bloody Rose, shooting the shackles off of the pureblood's wrists. He then removed his jacket, throwing it on Kaname's body and fastening it in the front.

"There we go."

Kaname shook, sobbing violently. "He's going to find me again."

"Kaname, he's dead." Zero pointed to the pile of dust. "He can't hurt you anymore."

"What are you stupid, Zero?" Kaname snarled, suddenly angry. "He left the gun right out for you to find, and he died after only two shots. You shot Shizuka, and I drank her blood and ripped out her heart, and it _still_ took her a while to die. And we don't turn into the same kind of dust other vampires do. Not like that." Kaname pointed to the pile. "He's faking it so he can get me again, you idiot!" And then he was crying again. "Please, Zero, you can let him get me. I don't want to go through that again. I _can't_ go through that again!" Kaname grasped Zero's arms, and Zero tried to calm him.

"Easy, Kaname, it's going to be okay. I'm going to take you to a nice cabin in the woods and we're going to buy you some new clothes, and then we'll go back to the Academy. Everything will be okay." Zero glanced at Kaname's clothes, but they were rags and not worth saving.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Kaname grabbed Zero by the collar, shaking him. "I'm not, crazy, Zero! I know what I'm talking about, I swear on my honor as a pureblood!"

"I believe you." Zero forced him to let go, rubbing his shoulder and pulling him to his feet.

"Ow!" Kaname collapsed again, clutching his lower leg. "I think it's broken... and my ankle is twisted."

Zero sighed heavily. "And you're pureblood powers aren't working because...?"

"Kanakio did something to me. I think it has to do with that gun. He shot me every night, so I guess eventually it will wear off." He gasped for air, obviously in immense amounts of pain.

"Alright, Kaname, let's go. I'll help you walk and soon enough everything will be back to normal, okay?"

"Ok...ay..."

Zero and Kaname got back to the cabin after nearly an hour of walking, having stopped several times along the way to let Kaname rest. It didn't help that the pureblood was limping terribly, either.

The walk was a silent one, and it wasn't until they were standing in the kitchen together that Zero spoke.

"I'm going to go check on Akari. You stay here, alright?"

Kaname glanced at Zero briefly, sitting down on a nearby chair. "Who's Akari?"

"She's an orphan girl I found on my way here to get you. I figured the Headmaster would take her in." Zero walked out of the kitchen, looking at Kaname once more before starting down the hall. "Akari, where are you?"

Footsteps sounded from above, and Zero frowned, wondering if there was an attic of sorts she was playing in. "Akari?"

"We're up here!" Her voice sounded far away, and more footsteps sounded, much heavier than the little patters from before.

"We?" Zero sped up, opening her bedroom door and looking around for any sign of her. What he found instead was a ladder coming down from the ceiling.

"Yeah! We!"

Zero slipped his hand into his jacket, grabbing the Bloody Rose with one hand while using the other to climb the ladder. He felt himself getting a little panicky and tried to keep a level head, getting to the top and peering into the shadows. "Akari, I want you to come to me right now."

Akari ran out of the one corner, smiling widely. "Hi, Zero!"

Zero grabbed her up in his arms, sliding the weapons from his coat.

"Zero, what kind of man leaves a poor, defenseless, little girl all along in a cabin?"

"Kaito?" Zero squinted into the darkness and smiled at the sight of his childhood friend. "A man who doesn't want to see his little girl get hurt. I thought she'd be safe here."

Kaito shrugged his shoulders, stepping out of the shadows and moving towards the ladder. "Yeah, probably."

"Can we have dinner?" Akari asked, pulling on Zero's hair.

Zero nodded and laughed, climbing down the ladder and setting her on the ground. "You go out in the kitchen and wait for us. There's a man out there to keep you company."

"Okay!" She turned and trotted away, hair bouncing as she ran.

Zero was quiet for a few moments after she left, and then he turned to Kaito. "What are you doing here?"

Kaito crossed his arms over his chest, raising one eyebrow. "I could ask you the same thing."

Zero glared for a moment and the nodded, realizing that was a fair question to ask. "I came looking for a schoolmate who went missing a few nights ago."

"Kaname Kuran?" Kaito's tone was very dry and not at all happy.

"How did you know that?"

"Yagari. Yuki found your note, she told the Headmaster, he told Yagari, and Yagari told me to find you before the Hunter's Association did."

Zero grumbled to himself, clenching his fists at his sides. "What's the big deal? He thinks I can't handle a mission like this on my own?"

Kaito shrugged his shoulders. "If it makes you feel better, I wasn't looking for you or the pureblood."

Zero relaxed his hands, slipping them into his pockets. "Why not?"

Kaito glared. "I don't particularly like the guy, especially since he's a pureblood, so I have no intentions of wasting my time on him."

Zero wasn't entirely sure why, but that statement sort of bothered him. "Hey, I know he's a pureblood, but… he needs help."

"Wait…" Kaito stared at him long and hard, hazel eyes peering into lavender ones relentlessly. "You're not actually feeling sorry for him, are you?"

Zero's first instinct was to shout 'no' at the top of his lungs, but he didn't. He stood silently for a moment, thinking to himself. Several seconds passed in utter silence, and then finally, he spoke.

"Go look at him."

Kaito gave him an odd look, but walked down the hall towards the kitchen, angling himself so he could look straight through to the chair where Kaname saw with his knees drawn up to his chest, watching Akari with a blank expression on his face.

"Look at him, Kaito," he whispered. "He's not going to make it without us."

Kaito sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "When did this become an 'us' project?"

"Since when do we not do projects together?"

Kaito sighed, rubbing his forehead. He looked at Zero for a moment. Then he looked into the kitchen. Then back at Zero. "Alright, fine."

Zero smiled, patting him on the shoulder as he passed him and walked into the kitchen. Kaname glanced up at him, but didn't say anything. Then he looked at Kaito, still remaining silent.

"Kaname, you know Kaito, right?"

Kaname just looked at him, and then he slowly began to shake his head.

"Well, now you do. Kaname, this is Kaito. Kaito, this is Kaname. You both know this is Akari…" he let his voice trail, pointing to the redhead sitting at the table. "And now Akari knows who you are."

Akari waved cheerfully, and Kaito gave a slight nod. Kaname just nodded his head slowly, lowering his head to his knees.

"I'm going to start making dinner," Zero stated, trying to keep an awkward silence from starting.

"Can I help?" Akari jumped off of her chair and ran over to him, eyes wide and sparkling. "Please?"

Zero laughed, grabbing a chair and pulling it over to the wooden counter. "Sure thing. You hop up here while I try and figure out what we can make."

Zero began to hunt through the cabinets, somewhat aware of conversation in the background, and finally decided he would make ramen with… something. It seemed the person before him had left very few fresh foods—which made enough sense—some canned veggies and meat, and ramen. Lots… and lots… of ramen.

_So… some sort of vegetable noodle soup with ramen as the noodles? Yeah… we can use carrots and peppers… and get rid of some of that chicken… we'll use the fresh foods first and save the canned stuff for later…_

Kaname suddenly jumped up and bolted out the door, the screen slamming shut behind him. Zero turned and looked at Kaito, who was staring in shock.

"Kaito, what did you—"

"It wasn't me!" Kaito pointed towards the door. "He just freaked out!"

"People don't just 'freak out', Kaito. What were you talking about?" Zero wiped his hands on his pants and stepped over to the door, looking out into the darkness.

"I was telling him about Akari and her mom, and how she doesn't have a father… I don't get what happened, I was just trying to talk." Kaito held his hands up. "Drama queen…"

Zero smiled lightly at that. "I'll go talk to him. You know how to cook?"

Kaito stood up and walked towards the stove, nodding. Zero threw the door open and ran out, flying off the porch and down the steps, peering into the darkness.

"Kaname? Kaname? Where are you?"

He heard a twig snap to his right and turned to follow it, never once slowing his pace. He could hear soft pants and confirmed the suspicion that he was following the pureblood closely.

"Kaname, stop running," he said, his voice soft. The pureblood kept going, and though Zero could barely see in the darkness, he was certain Kaname was completely ignoring him.

"Kaname!" he scolded, and the running instantly stopped. Taking a deep breath, he began to inch forward, taking Kaname by the arm and giving a slight tug. "Kaname, what—"

Kaname jerked away. "Don't touch me!" He moved away, planning to run, but Zero grabbed him again.

"Hold it!"

"Let go!" Kaname shouted, twisting in the hunter's grasp.

"Kaname, just let me—"

"No!"

"I want to—"

"Go away!"

"Kana—"

"Leave me alone!"

Zero's open palm collided with Kaname's face. "Kaname, stop. Now."

Kaname glared viciously for several moments, clenched fists shaking in rage. Then slowly, his eyes softened, his shoulders slumped, and he bit his lip.

Zero let him stay like that for a few seconds before releasing him, stroking his arm gently. "Kaname, what's wrong? You're not acting like yourself."

Kaname scoffed, rolling his eyes even though tears threatened to break free at any moment. "Nothing is wrong, Kiryuu." He gave a slight pull on his arm, and Zero grabbed him again.

"Don't give me lip, Kaname. I want to know why, specifically, you're acting this way."

Kaname hung his head, mumbling under his breath.

"What?" Zero inclined his ear toward the pureblood.

"I don't know."

There was a brief moment of silence, and then Zero pulled Kaname over to a tree and and sat him down, kneeling down in front of him.

"Alright Kaname." Zero took his hand and stroked it softly, wondering how it was possible they had ended up in this situation. "You're going to start from the moment I lost consciousness and go all the way to the moment I found you in Kanakio's prisons."

Kaname leaned back against the trunk, sighing heavily and shaking his head.

"I can stay here all night."

Kaname swallowed hard.

* * *

><p>"Kaito, what's wrong with Kaname and Zero?"<p>

Kaito shrugged. "I'm not sure." He grinned down at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "But I do know it's bedtime for little girls."

"Aw! I don't wanna!"

Kaito put his hands on his hips, frowning down at her.

"Oh… alright." She hung her head and slowly made her way back to her room.

Kaito turned to the door and looked out into the woods, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

_What did I get myself into this time?_

"Kaito-kun, can you read me a story?"

Kaito smiled, stepping away from the kitchen. "Sure thing, kid."

* * *

><p>"I'm so sorry, Kaname." Zero shook his head slowly, trying to imagine the all-powerful pureblood begging for mercy at the hands of… some sort of homosexual psychopath.<p>

"I don't need your sympathy, Kiryuu!" Kaname turned away, crossing his arms over his chest.

Zero scoffed. "Yes you do. Because if you didn't have my sympathy, you'd still be chained up in that basement."

Kaname glared at him viciously, shoving him away. "Whatever. Take me back there, I don't care!"

"Yes, you do. You're terrified of that place, and you're terrified of him."

Kaname grabbed Zero's shirt, lifting him up slightly so he was standing on his tiptoes. "I'm not scared of _anything_, Kiryuu, but you should be awful frightened of me right now. I am this close to ending you, Yuki or no Yuki!"

Zero forced him to let go, shoving him back against the tree and pinning him there, lavender eyes blazing. "Oh, really?"

Kaname stiffened at Zero's closeness, but the silverette didn't seem to notice.

"You want me to take you back? He can have you back." Zero lowered his voice, lightly brushing his fingers over the pureblood's chest. "You can feel his hands… his lips… and you can scream and cry… and be ignored… do you want that, Kaname?"

"Shut up!"

"Because if you _really _don't care, I will take you back in a heartbeat. It would make my job a whole lot easier." Kaname swallowed, looking at the ground, and Zero let out a sigh, giving his side a quick pat. "Go get cleaned up, take a bath, and try to get some sleep. You can wear my clothes until we get back, but we might have a visit a Laundromat…"

"Yes, mother." Kaname rolled his eyes and started back towards the house, leaving a very solemn Zero Kiryuu behind.

* * *

><p>Kaname slammed the door to the first vacant bedroom he found and stood there for a moment, trying to sort out all of his feelings and emotions. He knew Zero was trying to help him, but it upset him for some reason.<p>

Zero was right, though. Kaname should have been grateful for Zero's mercy and sympathetic behavior, and he did need to get out of his clothes, take a bath, and try to sleep. Zero was trying to manage a devastated pureblood and orphaned child alongside a reluctant hunter, and he was doing a pretty good job so far. The statement 'mom' had been very accurate, Kaname though. Zero, at the moment, was in the position of a single parent.

Kaname took off the jacket Zero had given him and held it in his hands for a few moments, staring at it. It smelled like sex… sex and blood. It made his stomach churn just to think about it, and in a surge of utter disgust, he threw it across the room.

Kaname rubbed his thighs nervously, cracking his knuckles and then rubbing his upper arms. He was cold without the jacket, but he didn't care. He was not putting it back on.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Kaname hesitated for a very long time before finally opening the door a crack and peeking out. There was a towel folded up and sitting on the floor. It was obviously from Zero, and Kaname glanced around to make sure he wasn't being watched before he wrapped the towel around his waist and started down the hall in search of a bathroom.

He took a nice, hour long shower, taking as much time as possible with every little detail. After the past few nights, he just felt disgusting and dirty, and to feel the water wash over him… it was cleansing.

Kaname wrapped the towel around his waist again and headed into his bedroom. He wasn't surprised to see a bundle of clothes lying on the bed, and he was even less surprised to see a note from Zero laying on top.

_I know I'm shorter than you by a few centimeters, but you'll have to put up with that until we go home. We've got an early morning and long day ahead of us, so go straight to bed. We're not done with our discussion, but I understand if you need time. _

–_Zero a.k.a. Mother_

Kaname let the note fall to the ground and pulled the bed sheets back. He was just about to get in when he suddenly turned to look at the window. He stared out at the evening sky, and a shiver ran down his spine.

_He's out there. And he's not done with me yet._

The dirty, sticky feeling he thought he had washed away returned to his body, and he bit his lip. Pushing the more frightening thoughts from his mind, he slipped under the covers and pulled the comforter over his head, falling asleep before his head even hit the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: I wanted to warn y'all, Kaname has a nightmare near the end, and there's nothing explicit, but it's obvious Kanakio is raping him during the scene. Afterwards, there is discusion of the male anatomy, so just for those of you who don't like that stuff, it's a heads up! Of course, if you don't like that stuff, you probably didn't click on this fanfiction in the first place, but I want to be safe! So... WARNING.**

* * *

><p>Kaname grimaced as the sunlight pierced the thin, white curtains and shone on his face. He pulled himself up tiredly, yawning and stretching and scratching his back. He got up and walked—or rather, stumbled—down the hall to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and splashed water on his face, wiping it with his sleeve before heading back down the hall towards the kitchen.<p>

"Kaname! Get your lazy butt out of bed!"

Kaname smiled slightly at the familiar shout from the bottom of the stairs. "That was rather rude, Kiryuu." He smirked, stepping into the kitchen and moving for the coffee pot. Just inches away from it, a heavenly smell suddenly entered his nose. "What… is that beautiful smell?"

"French toast, eggs, bacon, and coffee all combined in the unearthly creation that is breakfast," explained Zero matter-of-factly, slapping a plate down on the table in front of a vacant seat. He pointed from the pureblood to the chair.

Kaname looked at Kaito, who glared, and then back at Zero, who motioned again. He pointed to himself with a face like 'me?' Zero nodded, and Kaname awkwardly sat down with his cup of coffee. "Uhh…" He looked down at the breakfast, his stomach growling ravenously. "Th…Thanks. I, er, appreciate it."

Kaito smirked. "You could've stopped at 'thanks'."

Kaname glared at him, and Kaito glared back.

"Don't make me put you on time-out!" Zero waved a spatula at both of them. "I can tell this is going to get really annoying, really fast, and let me tell you, I am _not _in the mood to deal with it right now."

Kaname and Kaito both nodded, and when Zero back was turned, they resumed their stare-off.

"Kaito. Kaname. I know you're glaring at each other."

They both sat back in their seats and started eating. Kaname had to admit, it was good food. It wasn't blood, but it certainly wasn't what he expected from Zero. Speaking of the silver-haired hunter… what was going on with him? He was acting, well, kind of like Yuki. Serving breakfast, making sure they got along, smiling and laughing even though he was probably fighting off inhuman thirst… This just wasn't like Kiryuu. Kaname felt like Zero had taken on Yuki's role, and Kaito was the new Zero.

"Uh, Kiryuu? If you don't mind, why are you acting so…ahem, happy?" Kaname asked awkwardly. _That sounded much better in my head._

"Yeah." Kaito's blunt agreement did little to comfort Kaname. "What's going on?"

Zero smiled at them. "Why would you think something's wrong? I think I'm acting fairly normal."

Kaito crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head to the sight. "Yeah, but you're Zero. You're not _supposed _to be normal."

Zero shrugged. "I like to try new things."

Kaname frowned, but said nothing. He could hold his tongue until later, perhaps when Zero was more open to conversation? Of course, if Zero was more open to conversation, he'd want to talk about… _that_.

As if on cue, Zero sat down next to Kaname with his breakfast and said, "You seem to have completely recovered."

It was all Kaname could do not to punch Zero in the face. _Yeah. Sure. Recovery._

"Well, I'm a pureblood. It's something we always have a chance of facing. I have to move on and take care of my responsibilities and such." Kaname dismissed the subject with a wave of his hand, but apparently Zero didn't read body language.

"Really? Because you seemed pretty upset last night…" His voice trailed off, and Kaname knew Zero was baiting him. Kaname didn't bite. Pun fully intended.

"Spur of the moment emotion. My weakness for showing it, and I'll correct it in the future."

Zero raised an eyebrow at him, but shut his mouth. As much as Kaname hated to admit it, Zero was not an idiot. Zero knew Kaname was still extremely bothered, but what could Kaname do about that? Maybe he would erase their memories once he got back to the Academy…

"Alright, finish up breakfast, and then we're going shopping."

"Apple cider?!" Akari squealed.

Kaname jumped. He hadn't even realized she was there! He willed his pounding heart to slow down, and smiled when Kaito shot him a suspicious look.

"Yes, we'll get you apple cider. I promised, didn't I?"

Akari laughed, and Kaname remembered the first time he'd heard her voice…

"_Mommy! You're home! Can we play?"_

"_No, I'm going upstairs with these two. Stay here and don't make noise."_

"_Okay…" The little girl looked down, dejected. "Mommy, why is that boy crying?"_

_She was referring to Kaname, who struggled desperately in his uncle's arms, trying to get away. Kanakio ignored him, dragging him up the stairs. The woman grabbed a whip and started flinging it at Kaname, forcing him up the steps and into the bedroom._

Things started to black out, and Kaname only remembered bits and pieces, courtesy of his uncle, but he remembered the girl very clearly.

"_Hey, boy. Are you okay? Boy! Boy! I can't say little, you know, 'cause you're not that little. You're a big boy. Are you okay?"_

_The rambling was lost on Kaname as he distantly registered the questions were directed at him. _

"_My… neck…hurts…"_

"_I'll go get you some Band-Aids." The child hopped off of the couch and ran into another room. She came back with a bandage and wrapped it as best as she could around his neck._

"_You were really screamin'. They musta hurt you bad. Are you gonna die?"_

"_No." Inwardly, he was thinking, 'If only he'd let me'._

"_Oh, that's good! Now, sit on the couch and watch TV with me, okay?"_

_Kaname nodded slowly, bloodied and sore and tired. He slowly lowered himself to the couch, and the little girl pulled his head onto her lap, stroking his hair. Slowly, Kaname allowed himself to be lulled to sleep by the sound of the television and the little girls soft humming._

"Kaname! Kaname!"

Kaname shook his head, and then turned to look at an angry Zero. "Wh…What?"

"Did you hear a word I just said?"

Kaname shook his head dumbly, surprised he had managed to zone out just like that. Zero sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shutting his eyes.

"I said: We're going to leave for the market in about twenty minutes. Is there anything you need to get ready?"

Kaname shook his head again. "I don't have anything at the moment."

"You don't want to fix your hair?" Zero smirked.

Kaname glared at him. "…yeah…"

Zero rolled his eyes, laughing. "You can use my comb. It's in my duffle bag."

Kaname nodded. "Yeah, thanks." He got up and climbed the stairs, heading back the hall and entering the young man's bedroom. He saw the duffle bag right away, hidden under a dirty shirt. Kaname reached over and picked it up, freezing as his hand made contact with something wet. Picking it up, he realized the shirt was covered in blood.

_It must be the one he wore yesterday when he found me… What's that white—oh._

Glaring at the shirt, he clenched his fist. He was surprised when it dissolved into dust and fell to the floor. His eyes grew wide, and he realized his pureblood powers were up and running again. Of course, he didn't know exactly how much power he had, so there was no reason to go and do something stupid. Plus, if Zero and Kaito knew he had his powers… they might consider him a threat.

_Stay on the innocent side. That's the best place to be._

He sorted through the bag until he pulled out the comb. It took him just a few seconds to comb it all out, and even though it wasn't perfection, it was close enough for him.

He tossed the comb back into the bag and turned to go, but stopped and did a double-take.

"Cigarettes?" Kaname reached into the bag and pulled out a nearly empty pack of a cigarettes.

_Funny. Kiryuu never struck me as the type to smoke. Of course, it's not allowed on school grounds, so he must do it somewhere else. Then again… Yagari breaks that rule, why wouldn't his student?_

Then he saw a packet of nicotine gum.

_Ah, I see. Trying to quit. Good for you, Kiryuu._

He stood back up and left the room, tucking these little bits of information away in the back of his mind for later.

"I'm ready." He headed downstairs with a straight face, already rebuilding the walls in his mind.

"Alright, then, let's go!

* * *

><p>"And I want this, and I want that, oh! And can we get some of those?"<p>

Zero laughed, putting the fruits and candies into the basket before asking, "Now is that _everything_? I'd like to pay the nice man so we can leave."

Akari nodded, jumping up and down excitedly at all the treats Zero was buying for her.

"Kaname, are you ready?"

Kaname stepped around the corner in a pair of cargo pants and a black t-shirt. Zero nodded at the outfit, noticing now much more comfortable Kaname looked in that than the monkey suit he usually wore. Frowning inwardly at the bandages over Kaname's neck and some of his arms, he handed the shop owner the money.

"Thanks," he said, taking Akari's hand and heading out the door. Kaname followed him, adjusting the shirt a few times as though he wasn't happy with it.

"Is there a problem, Kaname?"

Kaname glanced at him briefly. "I'm just not used to this, that's all."

"What, the clothes?" Zero's eyebrows shot up. "If anything, I thought you would appreciate how lose and comfortable they are."

Kaname nodded. "I do, I just feel… different."

Zero smiled lightly. "Different is good."

Akari suddenly pulled on Zero's hand, nearly knocking him over. "Oh! Playground! Playground! Please, please, please let me play! Oh please, oh please, oh please!" she pleaded, clasping her hands together and staring up at him with wide, amethyst eyes so similar to his own.

"I guess, but don't go where I can't see you, alright? Only the half of the park not blocked by the trees, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy! I mean, Zero!" She turned and ran gleefully over to the slide, dress flying up and fiery hair blowing in the wind.

Zero sighed heavily, convinced she was the most precious little thing he'd ever seen.

"She looks like you." Kaname shoved his hands into his pockets, leaning back against the wall.

Zero smiled, sitting down on a bench next to Kaname. "I know, her eyes are—"

"No, I mean she really looks like you. Her eyes match yours, yes, but your faces are the same, and she has the same smile. Her skin tone is slightly darker than yours, and obviously her hair is a different matter, but other than that…" Kaname let his voice trail off, watching the little girl move from the slide to the swing, giggling and laughing with pure sunshine, innocence, and joy beaming from her face.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. She does. I never noticed it before, but you're right."

Kaname chuckled softly. "Can I get that in writing?"

Zero rolled his eyes. "In your dreams, Kaname."

Kaname was silent for a moment, and Zero looked up at him. Kaname suddenly made eye contact. "Since when do you call me 'Kaname'?"

Zero shrugged. "Well, there's no throng of screaming fangirls, Yuki, or Headmaster, and I know Kaien won't call you by your first name. I guess I thought you'd like me to call you that."

Kaname frowned. "Since when do you care what I like?"

"Since when do you care what I say to you?" was Zero's short response. He smirked in victory as

Kaname stopped, realizing this was true. It had never bothered him that Zero insulted him, but now that Zero was being polite and generous, he was making a comment.

"I… never mind." Kaname shook his head.

Zero leaned back, resting his hands behind his head. He waited a while before speaking up again, knowing he was about to enter dangerous territory, but also knowing it had to be discussed. "So, you think this guy is still around?"

Kaname stiffened, looking the other way. "Yeah."

Zero nodded, turning his face forward again. "That's nice to know."

Kaname said nothing.

"I should get some target practice in…" Zero let his voice trail, waiting for some sort of response.

Still silence.

"Because if I'm going after him…"

Kaname suddenly jerked, glaring at him. "Why are you going after him?"

Zero met his gaze evenly, not glaring, but still a glint of coldness present. "Because. He's a pureblood, he's a rapist, and he's got Level E minions running amok."

Kaname looked away, swallowing hard. "Those would be your reasons…"

Zero knew he wasn't supposed to hear that, but he did, and he couldn't un-hear it. He couldn't un-hear the disappointment in Kaname's voice, either. "Most importantly, Kaname, he's hurt you, and I don't like to see you this way."

Kaname slowly turned to him, a confused but grateful expression on his face.

Zero quickly added, "I can't kill or even insult someone with a face like that, so recover already so I can stop being nice to you." With that, he stood up and walked towards the playground, one hand shoved deep into his pocket, and the other one holding a bag with the groceries in it.

He didn't look back, but he didn't need to. He knew Kaname was following him, and he knew Kaname liked what he heard whether he would ever admit it in any of his many, many lifetimes or not.

"Hey, don't leave without me!" Kaito snapped, jogging up to them with a brand new gun in his hands.

"Is that where you were?" Zero asked, taking the gun from his hands and inspecting it.

"Yeah. Nice one, isn't she?"

Zero nodded, running his hand over the barrel before handing it back. "Very nice."

"Good price, too." Kaito holstered the gun and the three men walked over to the edge of the park.

"Come on, Akari!" Zero called out. "We're going home!"

"No!" Akari whined. "I wanna play! Just a little bit more, please?"

Zero shook his head. "No, we have to leave. We'll come back tomorrow, okay?"

"I wanna stay!"

Zero handed the basket to Kaname and walked over to Akari. He stopped right in front of the slide and stared down at her, hands on his hips.

"Akari, do we need to repeat what happened yesterday?"

Akari shook her head solemnly, remembering the punishment she'd received on the hill.

"Good. Come with me and Kaname-kun and Kaito-kun, and we'll be back tomorrow."

"Promise?" she asked hopefully.

"Promise." Zero smiled, holding out his hand for her to take. She grabbed onto it and waved goodbye to the other children on the playground before she followed Zero back to Kaito and Kaname.

"How did you get her to come?" Kaito asked, following as Zero headed for the road back to the cabin.

"I just reminded her of a little discussion we had yesterday."

Kaname stiffened, but Zero didn't ask any questions. He did, however, make a mental note to remember it for later.

Kaito stopped, cocking his head to one side. "I just can't see you spanking her. The way you fawn over her, it's hard to imagine."

"I don't fawn over her!" Zero snapped.

Kaname put up a finger and said, matter-of-factly, "Yes, Kiryuu. You fawn over her quite a bit. Perhaps that's why you're so smiley all of a sudden."

"I'm not smiley!" Zero shouted.

"Yes you are," Kaito smirked. Kaname nodded in agreement.

"Augh! Come on, Akari, you and I are going back home the scenic way so we don't have to deal with these immature _little boys._" Zero put Akari on his hip and stomped off, trying to hold in his laughter while Kaname and Kaito busted up behind him.

Zero slowed briefly to look over his shoulder. Kaito leaned against Kaname, holding his side. They laughed for a while, and then Kaito lifted his head and made eye contact. Realizing who it was he was leaning on, he pulled away, silencing himself right away. He crossed his arms over his chest and started walking, pretending he was still angry. Zero could see the slight grins on their faces though, and he thought to himself, _This could work… Somehow, someway, in some crazy, unrealistic reality, the three of us could be friends. It could work…_

* * *

><p>After getting back to the house, the pureblood, Level D, hunter, and six-year-old somehow managed to have a peaceful (well, somewhat peaceful) dinner, played a board game Akari had picked out (Kaito won and did a victory dance), watched a little bit of TV (Kaname wanted to watch a horror flick, but Zero insisted it would be too scary for Akari, so they watched Finding Nemo), Akari was sent to bed (it was then that they watched the horror film), and shortly afterwards, Kaname, Zero, and Kaito all headed to bed themselves.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Get off of me!" Kaname screamed, trying to push Kanakio away. "Ngh! Stop that!"<em>

_Kanakio laughed, placing his mouth on Kaname's neck and gnawing on the already bleeding bite marks. "No."_

"_I swear, Kanakio, if you don't get your filth away from me this instant I—ahhhnn…nhg…mnn…" Kaname's words turned into garbled sounds as he was torn between pleasure and pain._

"_Do you like that, Kaname?" Kanakio asked, repeating the action._

"_No! No, I don't! I…I…uuughhh…Stop! Stop it right now!"_

"_Face it Kaname. You like this."_

"_NO!"_

"_Yes, you do."_

"_No, I don't! You liar!" Kaname screamed, clutching the chains and trying to use them to escape._

"_If you don't like it, why are you making those sounds?"_

_Kaname didn't answer. He couldn't._

"_Kaname…"_

_No… shut up… go away…_

"_Kaname."_

_Get out of here!_

"_Kaname! Wake up! Wake up right now!"_

_SLAP!_

_What was that?_

"_Kaname, snap out of it! You're dreaming, stupid, wake up!"_

_Dream…?_

Kaname's eyes snapped open and he sat straight up in bed, colliding with a body and instinctively recoiling when he felt soft skin. Something grabbed his arms, and at first he tried to struggle against whatever not only held him, but was on top of him.

"Get off of me!"

"Will you calm down?"

Kaname slowly looked up into a slightly familiar face as his vision started to focus.

"What…?"

Lavender eyes held his gaze, steady, level-headed calmness coloring his aura. "Calm down, Kaname."

Kaname slowly sank down into the sheets and relaxed his muscles as best as he could. Zero got off of him and released one wrist tentatively, as if he wasn't sure he could trust the pureblood.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but you were thrashing around, and I didn't know what else to do to restrain you. You broke a lamp."

Zero held up the wrist he was still holding onto, and Kaname saw blood covering both of their hands. He remembered Zero didn't know Kaname's powers were back, and he quickly stopped the wound from healing.

"Sorry," he muttered, trying to pull his wrist away.

Zero didn't let go.

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Zero pulled Kaname off of the bed, pulling him down the hall to the bathroom wordlessly. Putting down the toilet lit and setting Kaname there, he draped the pureblood's arm over the sink and moved to the closet to grab disinfectant.

Slowly, gently, he poured the chemicals over the cuts in Kaname's hand, and then he grabbed a pair of tweezers and started pulling the glass from the cuts.

"So." Zero pulled out a large shard, pouring more liquid over the wound. "What was the dream about? Or do I even have to ask?"

Kaname didn't say anything, and Zero nodded in understanding. He stopped for a moment, sighing heavily before continuing. "Kaname, you're going to think a lot of strange things when I say this, and I didn't mean to find this out, nor did I try. I don't want you to freak out, and I want you to answer me honestly and truthfully, okay?"

Kaname nodded slowly, instantly wishing he had shaken his head and told Zero to shut up.

Taking a deep breath, Zero finally spit it out. "Kaname, you're hard."

Kaname jerked, his face turning bright red.

"Very hard. Am I wrong?"

Kaname shook his head, glancing at the throbbing ache between his legs.

"Is there a reason you can give, or don't you know?"

Kaname swallowed, biting his lip. He mentally degraded himself for letting his guard down, being bested by a nightmare, and not making Zero leave right away. Of course Zero knew Kaname was erect! He had been _straddling_ him to hold him down.

"I… er… well, I…"

"Kaname, you can just say it, you know."

"I…" Kaname looked down at the carpet for a long time before finally blurting out, "Some of it felt good!"

Other than the shock Kaname expected, Zero just nodded his head like, 'go on' as he applied cream to the lacerations.

"I mean… I didn't like being violated… but he would… you know… touch me and kiss me and… and well… some of it just… just… I wanted it. It felt good. But I didn't want it! I mean, I don't know!" Kaname stopped, and then slowly raised his head, looking at the level D with what he knew was a pitiful, broken expression.

"Zero… is there something wrong with me?"

His voice was so soft and low like a whisper. He hated being like this. Why couldn't he put on his mask and pretend everything was okay like he usually did? Why was this affecting him _so badly?_

Zero stared into his eyes for a long time, shock registering on his face. Shaking his head, he finished bandaging Kaname's hand and then pulling him to his feet. He led Kaname back down the hall, and Kaname frowned to himself. He was hoping for more of an answer than a simple headshake…

Zero sat down on Kaname's bed, dragging his let up and sitting sideways. He patted the bed, and Kaname sat slowly.

Zero inhaled long and loud, and then he let it all out. "Kaname, there's nothing wrong with you. What you're feeling is completely normal. Your body can't tell whether a male or a female, relative or stranger, vampire or human is touching you. It only know it's being touched, and it goes through your nervous system to your brain, and your brain says, 'This feels good, you want more'."

Kaname nodded slightly, lowering his eyes.

"No, look at me."

Kaname's eyes went back up, and he flushed, feeling awkward and embarrassed by the conversation. Zero gaze was so intense—so passionate. It made Kaname feel stronger… but it also made him feel exposed.

"On one hand, your body wants what it's feeling because it likes it, but you, as a conscious and living thing, know that this is your uncle, and a man, and that this is not natural. This is not what you are attracted too. _You_ know that you're being raped, _you_ know you're related, _you _know it's a man, but your nerve endings don't. So now, you feel like you're gay, or you like to be raped, or you're a hooker, or a masochist, and you feel guilty about that."

Kaname nodded.

"That's not true, Kaname. You are not gay, you do not like to be raped, and you are not a hooker. Maybe a masochist…"

Kaname glared at him, and Zero laughed.

"I'm kidding!" He held up his hands, clearing his throat. "Anyways. You are human-like in many ways, and what feels good will feel good. Your body will want it, even if you know it's not healthy. As long as your feelings don't control your actions, you're safe. What you're experiencing is normal. Okay?"

Kaname nodded again. Zero took his chin and angled it slightly so he could look Kaname directly in the face.

"I'm serious, Kaname. There is _nothing _wrong with you." Then he grinned. "Well, actually, there's quite a few things, but that's not really the point."

Kaname smiled slightly, and then went to lay down.

"That's not all that's bothering you, is it?"

Kaname stopped, and then shook his head.

"What is it?"

He sat back up and fidgeted for a little bit before saying, "I don't like being this way. I want everything to go back to the way it was. Where I'm in control, and _you're_ the one losing your mind. Where I've got everything I need, and _you _depend on _me_. I just… it doesn't feel right."

Zero smiled lightly. "Humiliating, isn't it?"

Kaname gave a slight nod.

"Now you know how I've felt for the past four years."

Kaname stopped, having never put that together. This violated, controlled, dominated, weak, helpless, dependent feeling… Zero had to live with for _four years?_

Zero stood up, pulling the blankets back and shifting Kaname so he was laid out the way Zero wanted him to be. Then he tucked Kaname in, brushing the pureblood's sweaty bangs out of his eyes.

"You're going to be okay, Kaname. Tomorrow we'll go the park, and then we're heading back home. Then it's just you and your Night Class, me and Yuki, the Headmaster and Akari, and Kaito will go back to the Hunter's Association. Everything will be right."

Kaname stiffened slightly as Zero kissed his forehead, but he didn't say anything.

"If anybody _ever_ finds out about that, and if you _ever_ bring it up again, I swear. I will kill you." Zero smiled and left the room. "Sweet dreams, Kaname. Goodnight."

Kaname nodded slightly, and then drifted off into blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: Kiss on the forehead too much? Never. <strong>

**So, I know this story (especially this chapter) is OOC, but rape tends to do that. It changes people, it changes the people who know the victims. I know Zero hates Kaname, but he has to feel SOME sympathy! Enough to tuck him in and kiss him goodnight, probably not. But I want that scene to be there, so I'm'a break the rules of fanfiction for a moment and keep it! Please review! Flames are welcome as well, for then I have something to throw at you. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**A\N: Thank you all for your reviews! I have decided to continue this story, so here is the complete Chapter 5! I still own nothing, and please enjoy!**

**_Mentions: _Thank you Sasu-Sama Sarukiji-Sempai, Luka Luger, Anna, , ben4kevin, Makenshicrona, XxXJezebelXxX, blackrosebleeding13, Onyx Flame Knight, D, bloody child, Sonzai Taz, Sanishou, trustdrive, and ChoasVulcan for your wonderful reivews! **

* * *

><p>Kaito stretched his arms, yawning widely and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, grabbing his shirt from off of the floor. He threw it on and stood up, cracking his back and stretching before heading down the hall. He got Akari from her room as he went, and they both arrived at the kitchen just as Zero flipped a pancake onto a waiting plate, tossing it in Kaito's direction.<p>

"Morning!" Zero smiled, pouring in more pancake mix.

"Good morning!" Akari said cheerfully.

Kaito caught the platter and mumbled a greeting under his breath, sitting down with a heavy sigh. He looked around slowly and frowned, cocking his head to the side. "Where's Kaname?"

Zero flipped out another pancake. "Haven't seen him. I assumed he was still in bed."

Kaito nodded, rubbing his forehead where a dull ache was beginning to form. "Cool. We headin' back to the Academy?"

"Yup. Are you going back to the association?"

Kaito nodded tiredly. "After breakfast, yeah."

Zero flipped Kaito another flapjack and then got one for himself, sitting down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee.

"Wait!" Akari shouted, grabbing Zero's hand as he went to eat. "We forgot to pray!"

Zero and Kaito exchanged glances. "Um…" Zero cleared his throat and set down his fork. "Why don't you pray, Akari?"

"Okay!" she smiled, folding her hands and bowing her head. "God our Father, thank You for this really good food, and thank You for Zero, and thank You for Kaito, and thank You for Kaname! All the men!"

Zero chuckled at that. "Don't you mean, 'Amen'?"

"Oh, yeah, that." Akari nodded, and grabbed her pancake.

Kaito and Zero both smiled slightly, and a few moments later they were joined by a rather sleepy-looking Kaname.

"Good morning, Kaname." Zero stood up and walked over to the stove, pouring in some pancake batter and grabbing a plate from the cupboards. "I didn't make you anything because I didn't know when you would be up."

Kaname nodded wearily, sitting down next to Kaito and laying his head on the table. "S'okay. I'm really tired…"

Zero frowned, peeking beneath the sweet bread to see how cooked it was. "Rough night?"

"Yeah, sorta…"

Kaito glanced at Zero, wondering what had happened to the game-playing, movie-watching, fun-loving pureblood from the night before. Zero shook his head, flipping the pancake and watching it sizzle as he returned to the table to snatch a few more bites of his own food.

"So, uh, Kaname… I promised Akari we would go to the playground again, and Kaito is heading off to the Hunter's Association after breakfast. Is there… anywhere you want to go before we head back to the Academy?"

Kaname's eyes sparked with life for a brief moment, and then he shrugged. "I thought maybe a hike up the mountains would be fun, but… if we have to get back, that's okay, too."

Kaito stared down at his plate, honestly feeling sorry for the troubled pureblood. He took a deep breath and then, before he could make himself stop, he heard his mouth say, "I'll go with you."

All action in the kitchen ceased, and Kaito felt slightly self-conscious, tilting his head away from the group. "Ya' know, I'm bored and what not. Plus, who wants to go back to a stuffy association and get more orders when you can take a hike? I thought… Zero and Akari could go into town, and Kaname and I…" He let the offer hang, waiting for someone to respond.

Zero smiled at him, his lavender eyes both proud and happy. "I think that's a wonderful idea."

Kaname hesitated for a moment, but then gave a slight nod, meeting Kaito's eyes without glaring for the first time since the whole ordeal had started. "I would enjoy that…"

Kaito nodded sharply, turning back to his pancake and shoving at least half of the thing in his mouth so he had an excuse to stay quiet.

_What did I just do?!_

* * *

><p>Zero was surprised at Kaito's offer, but he was also extremely grateful. Not only did Zero want some time to focus on Akari, but he also wanted Kaname to get out with someone he didn't particularly trust. If Kaname's withdrawn, fearful attitude kept up, there was a chance he was going to get extremely clingy with Zero, and not only would that cause a problem at the Academy, but Zero wasn't too keen on having the pureblood hanging off his shoulder all of the time.<p>

All in all, these arrangements were good for everyone.

"Here's your breakfast!" Zero flipped the pancake onto Kaname's plate and handed him the syrup. "Eat up, you're gonna need it for the hike."

Kaito finished shoveling food into his gullet and stood up, cracking his back. "I'm gonna pack up some stuff we'll need and then I'm ready whenever you are, vampy."

Kaname's lips quirked at the nickname, but Zero couldn't tell if it was a smile or a frown. Kaito didn't seem to notice—or if he did, he didn't care—and left the room.

"Akari," Zero started, getting himself another pancake. "Are you finished?"

Akari struggled with the syrup on her face, wiping it vigorously, but she managed a nod. "Yup!"

Zero smiled, wetting the napkin and cleaning her face. "If you're all ready, I want you to go brush your teeth and comb your hair, and then I want you to find any belongings you have and pack them up for when we leave this afternoon, okay?"

"Okay, Zero!"

The girl hopped down from the table and ran back the hall, her bare feet pattering against the hardwood. Zero replaced her chair and turned to Kaname, a beseeching expression on his face.

"Kaname, I know you don't particularly like Kaito, but at least try and get along with him today. Please?"

Kaname nodded vaguely, and Zero could tell he still wasn't 'all there'. Sighing, he began to clear the table, shaking his head at the sudden changes in the vampire.

_Maybe last night was harder on him than I thought._

* * *

><p>"Hurry it up, would ya'?"<p>

Kaname glanced up at Kaito, who was several yards ahead with his hands on his hips and an impatient expression on his face.

"You're a pureblood, right? So you should have all this super-awesome pureblood power. Kick it up a notch!"

Kaname gave a slight not and picked up speed, closing the gap between them before sliding back into his slow, steady pace with a soft sigh.

Kaito rolled his eyes, grabbing his arm and dragging him along. "Seriously, what's wrong with you? You've been acting weird all day."

"I just… nothing. I didn't sleep well."

Kaname tilted his head away from the hunter, staring at the long drop down the mountain. It was true he hadn't slept well last night. He couldn't stop having dreams, and no matter how many times he told himself he was safe, he kept hearing and seeing things that weren't there until finally he turned on all of his lights and sat in the middle of his room until dawn.

"Drink some warm milk tonight and make up for it." Kaname felt something cold shoved against his chest. "And drink some water right now because you're panting like a dog."

Kaname took the drink gratefully and swallowed at least of half of the bottle before stopping for air. He gave Kaito an apologetic look. "Sorry…"

Kaito shrugged his shoulders. "I got two more, and there's a spring halfway up where we can refill."

Kaname nodded and hung onto the bottle. "Alright."

He took another step and ran into Kaito, who had yet to move. The Hunter's eyes bore into his with a questioning expression, and Kaname took a step back.

"What are you staring at?"

Kaito tilted his head to the side and watched him for a moment more before turning and walking further up the hill.

"Hey, what were you staring at?" Kaname called, running after him.

Kaito picked up speed, glancing over his shoulder on occasion with a wild smirk on his face. Kaname ran faster, determined to receive an answer.

"Kaito!"

* * *

><p>Kaname ran faster, and Kaito grinned, his teeth sparkling in the sunlight. He had figured some strange behavior would get a reaction out of the vampire, and he had been correct. Kaname was running harder, but there was still a slight limp to his walk and he looked ready to pass out after just a half mile. It was sad, really, to see how different Kaname was. Kaito didn't really hate the pureblood, but he didn't particularly like him, either. Regardless, he could tell how miserable Kaname was, and he wished there was something—anything—he could do. Kaname seemed so… defeated. Quiet and withdrawn. Fading into the background while observing the world around him and wishing he could be a part of it again.<p>

Kaito jumped as a hand seized his own, and he turned around to see Kaname doubled over and panting, grasping the hunter's hand for all he was worth.

"Why—were—you—staring—at—me?" He panted, glancing up through sweaty bangs.

Kaito grinned, removing his hand and walking into a small alcove up ahead. "I wanted to make you hurry up. It worked."

Kaname glared, but Kaito merely laughed and ignored him, pushing through the trees and kneeling down by a small pond. Removing his shirt, he dipped the fabric into the water, soaking it before laying it over his neck. Turning to Kaname, he motioned for the vampire to come over and do the same.

"Why?" Kaname glanced at the pond, suspicion dancing in his dark brown eyes.

"Because the back of your neck is the thermostat of your body. Keeping it cool prevents heat exhaustion." Kaito wiggled his fingers impatiently.

Kaname shook his head, grasping his shirt in his hand and stepping back. "No thanks."

Rolling his eyes, Kaito got to his feet, seizing the pureblood's t-shirt and forcing it over his head.

"Stop!" Kaname shouted, pulling down on the shirt.

"No!" Kaito laughed, and with one more tug, the top came flying off. Kaito jumped over to the pond and dunked it under, still smiling.

Kaname glared viciously at him, tears brimming his eyes. "Give me back my shirt!" he shouted, and he honestly sounded upset.

Kaito glanced at him sideways, his eyebrows slanted upward. "Kaname? You alright?"

The pureblood took a deep breath and held out his hand. "Give. It. Back."

Kaito looked down at the shirt in his hands, and then back up at Kaname. His fist tightened around the cloth, and he took a step back, holding up his trophy. "Come and get it."

Kaname glared daggers at him, eyes still shining with unshed tears. The ground shook slightly, trees rustling and water rippling and Kaname shoved his hand towards Kaito. "Just give it back!"

"You got somethin' to hide, vampy?" Kaito dangled the shirt in the air, unafraid of the pureblood's power. He was not in a stable enough state of mind to win a fight.

Kaname's expression shifted to one of fear for just a moment, and Kaito took that moment to elaborate.

"Because if you think I haven't seen it…"

The fear developed into pure horror, and Kaname swallowed hard, his hand sliding over his back. Kaito met his gaze evenly, taking several steps forward.

"I have."

Kaname stared at the ground, both angry and mortified at the same time. "When?" he snarled.

"When you were walking from the shower to your room. Your towel dipped just low enough." He paused, watching Kaname's expression slide through twenty different emotions. "I don't know what it says because I'm not a vampire, but I do know that _he _put it on you."

Kaname looked away, clenching his fists at his sides. He remained silent, and Kaito couldn't pick up anything from his face other than the fact that he was feeling nothing but chaos about the entire situation.

Slowly, Kaito walked towards him, holding the shirt firmly in his grasp. Keeping his eyes locked on Kaname's, he draped the cloth around the pureblood's neck, little trickles of water sliding down his bare chest.

"So…" Kaito held Kaname's arm in one hand and walked around to the back of him, brushing a hand over the tattoo located where a tramp stamp would be. "What _does _it say?"

"You don't need to know," Kaname snapped quickly. "Aren't we supposed to be hiking?"

Kaito was silent for a moment, and then let it drop. "We're almost to the top. We should get up in about twenty minutes, then we can break for lunch, and wait a bit before we head back down." Kaito grabbed his backpack from beside the spring and started up the hill, glancing back at Kaname every few moments to make sure he was keeping up.

_Zero, I guess it's up to you. I can't read him like you can, and I don't have the patience to put up with him. Sorry…_

* * *

><p>Zero glanced at his watch for what had to be the fiftieth time, glancing at the setting sun and then back at Akari. The two of them had spent the entire morning shopping and enjoying the park, but now even she was getting tired, and Kaito and Kaname were still not back.<p>

_What if Kaito lost his temper and did something stupid? Or worse yet, what if _Kaname _lost his temper? Or maybe Kanakio really is alive and came back and got them._

Most of his thoughts were irrational, Zero knew, and there was really no point in worrying himself, but he couldn't seem to help it.

"Akari, come on. We're going to go look for—"

"Zero!"

Zero smiled and turned, sighing in relief when he saw Kaname and Kaito walking towards him. Kaito looked a little more smiley than usual, but Kaname was sulking, which led Zero to believe that Kaito was behaving more cheerful in the hopes that it would rub off on Kaname.

He stood up, walking over to meet them. "What took you so long? I almost came after you."

Kaito shrugged his shoulders. "It's a big mountain."

Zero motioned to them and their soaking shirts. "I can tell. Sweat much?"

Kaito grinned, wiping his forehead. "Well, we did sweat, but this is water. We had'em on our necks to keep cool, but once we got back into town we had to put them on.

Zero nodded, glancing over at the playground and watching Akari, who was swinging quietly on the swing set. "She's exhausted," he said, picking up his duffel bag and slinging it over one shoulder. "I called the Headmaster, and he'll be here in about twenty minutes with the car."

Kaname nodded silently, and Kaito cracked his back, rolling his shoulders. "I'd stay and wait with you, but I think it's about time I got back to work. There's a little Level E problem two towns over, so I'm gonna finish up that and hitch a ride back with Yagari."

Zero nodded, pulling a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lighting it. "Tell Master I said hi, and don't get killed."

"Will do." Kaito laughed, and then turned to Kaname, holding out his hand. "A pleasure hiking with you, Kaname."

Kaname shook it, eyes blank. "You, too…"

Kaito frowned slightly and glanced at Zero. They made eye contact for a moment, and Zero nodded, fully understanding Kaito's message: Make sure he gets better.

"Later!" Kaito waved over his shoulder, walking down the street, and Zero turned to Kaname.

"So… how was it?"

Kaname shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you have fun?"

The response was the same.

"Was Kaito nice?"

Another shrug.

"How are you feeling?"

And again.

"Kaname, please talk to me. Tell me what's wrong. Did you have more dreams last night? Did you see something that scared you? Did I _do_ something that scared you?"

Kaname just sat on the bench beside the park and stared down at the mulch. "I don't want to talk about it…"

Zero watched him for a few moments, and then faced forward, sighing.

"Kiryuu-kun!"

Zero's head snapped up at the sound of the headmaster's voice. Smiling slightly, he stood up, taking Kaname's hand and leading him towards the car. "Come on, Akari!"

Akari was happy to oblige this time, as there were hardly any children to play with and she had been there for about six hours.

Kaien tossed Zero a concerned expression, seeing Kaname's current state, but Zero just shook his head. "I'll explain later. Akari, hop in the back with Kaname," Zero said gently, stroking her hair and lifting her into the backseat. Kaname followed her wordlessly, and Zero got up front, a heavy sigh parting his lips.

_What now?_

* * *

><p>Kaname stared tiredly up at the massive gates when they arrived at the school, his mind completely blank. Akari was bouncing in her seat excitedly, and Zero and Kaien were talking with each other, but Kaname felt so… detached. He didn't want to be here—didn't belong here. He didn't want to force himself to act the way he was supposed to, he didn't want to write letters to the Senate, he didn't want to be Dorm President, he just wanted to lay in bed and sleep for hours. Days. Weeks. Months. Years. And never wake up.<p>

The car came to a stop, and Kaname took a deep breath, trying to call up his typical game face and finding it much more difficult than he thought it would be.

_Come on, Kaname, you can do this. _

He took another deep breath and tried to push enough energy through his body to make him function. But he was so tired… so drained.

_I can't do it… I can't do it…_

Zero turned around in his seat as the car came to a stop. "Akari, you go with Headmaster Cross, and he'll give you a place to stay. I'll be over later, alright?"

Akari nodded and hopped out with Kaien, both of them entering the house just a few yards away. Once they were inside, Zero climbed over the stick shift and sat down in the driver's seat, starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway.

"What are you doing?" Kaname slowly crawled up front, sitting down in the passenger seat and looking expectantly at him.

"Sneaking you in the back. It'll give you a little more private time to adjust."

Kaname looked at him for a moment, and then slowly nodded. "Thank you… Zero."

Zero smiled at him. "You're welcome." He faced forward again, driving around the back of the Moon Dorms and pointing to a small doorway. "Crawl in there and take the staircase up to your room. It's a tight fit, but once you get in, you'll have a little more space."

Kaname nodded, getting out of the car and looking over his shoulder at the silver-haired hunter in the car. He opened his mouth to speak, words dancing on the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed it and settled for a wave.

Zero gave him a slight smile, waving back and waiting for Kaname to go inside.

Sighing, Kaname lowered himself to his knees and pulled out a small grate, crawling into the hole and turning around to replace the cover. When it was back in place, Kaname turned to the stairs and started walking it up. Albeit wider, the ceiling was still pretty low, and Kaname decided crawling was the best option.

_I still don't understand why it's so hard for me to get over this. Zero killed him, right? _He shook his head. _Who am I kidding? He's Kanakio! But… oh, gosh, it could be years before he comes after me again. I can't waste my life sitting on pins and needles for—_

Kaname stopped, his hand landing on a crumpled… something. Heart pounding, he picked it up and flipped it over in his hand.

_No…_

_Dear Kaname-kun~_

_If you're reading this, you've escaped my clutches, and that makes me very upset! But don't worry—I planned on letting you go from the beginning. If you think I'm dead or going to leave you alone or elsewhere in the world, you obviously don't know me very well. I am watching your every move. Soon enough, you and I will be together again, and I long to taste that day._

_As always, with love_

_Kanakio _

Kaname stared at the sheet for a long time. His head throbbed, every heartbeat sending waves of panic through his body. Fear gripped him, sending shudders and spasms through his tired, beaten, exhausted form. It was suddenly humid and close, and the backs of his eyes began to sting.

_What do I do? What do I do?!_

He bit his lip, tears sliding down his cheeks and falling to the creaky, wooden steps. Screwing his eyes shut, he grit his teeth, ducking his head and taking deep breaths.

_Stop, stop, stop!_

* * *

><p>"Hanabusa, you really should come to classes."<p>

Aido shook his head into Kaname's bed sheets.

"Your grades are plummeting."

Aido shrugged his shoulders and snuggled his face deeper into the silk.

"He'll come back, Hanabusa, we just have to be patient."

"Akatsuki…" Aido glanced up from where he knelt by Kaname's bed, his eyes displaying the effects days with no sleep. "I'm not leaving until he's home, okay?"

"Eat something." Akatsuki stepped towards him, holding out his wrist. "Drink some fresh blood, some water, some something."

Aido smiled faintly and laid his head back in the sheets. "No thank you…"

Akatsuki sighed and turned to leave, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Thank you, Akatsuki…"

Akatsuki left the room, and the click of the door seemed to echo in the stillness of the empty room.

Aido lowered his head to the sheets and sighed heavily. He knew he was only torturing himself, sitting here, smelling him, thinking of him, wishing he was here… But for some reason he felt he had to.

_Kaname-sama… Where are you? Are you hurt? Are you alone? Can you get out? Do you miss me?_

Aido's head snapped up as a loud thud came from beneath the floor. He moved towards the couch Kaname always lounged on, running his fingers along the ground. The noise came again, and Aido moved a little to the right, his hand sliding along a hairline fracture in the carpet.

He winced at the thought of the punishment he would receive for messing up Kaname's room, but he pushed those thoughts to the side and pulled back the perfectly severed carpet, spying a black handle on the floor.

Another thud urged him on, and he took the wrought-iron in his hands and pulled hard, watching on in bated breath as dust billowed up out of the hole, settling to the ground in a thin layer that tainted the rich colors of the room.

"H-hello?" he asked hesitantly, taking one last look at the door before starting down the recently revealed steps. "Is anyone down here?"

Aido heard a strangled voice and another thump, urging him to move faster down the spiral, wood splintering beneath his feet. "Show yourself!" he shouted, getting a little more brave.

"A…Aido?"

Aido froze at the voice, a chill running down his spine. Suddenly, he burst into a run, stumbling more than once on the rotted stairway. "Kaname-sama! Kaname-sama, where are you?"

"Aido, is that you?"

Aido frowned. Why did he sound so scared? And why didn't Kaname recognize his voice? "Kaname-sama, it's me." He rounded the corner and saw Kaname sitting on the step, hugging himself and crying. His forehead was bright red where he had been slamming it against the wall.

"Kaname-sama!" he gasped, kneeling beside him and wrapping his arms around the pureblood. He was so in trouble for this later. "Come on, Kaname-sama, let's get you upstairs and cleaned up. No classes for you tonight, you can just relax. I'll do whatever you ask, I'll—"

"Thank you, Aido."

At first Aido thought he was being shut down, but then he saw the smile in Kaname's eyes, and he relaxed, helping Kaname get to his feet.

"Come on, let's go."

Wanting to get Kaname out of the musty stairwell as fast as possible, he threw one of the pureblood arms over his shoulder and strode briskly up the steps, Kaname keeping up with him fairly easily.

"Kaname-sama, I've been—I mean, we've been so worried about you."

Kaname smiled lightly, letting out a half-hearted chuckle. "I figured."

Aido closed his mouth and focused on making it up the stairs.

Soon enough, they were standing in Kaname's bedroom, the stairway covered and forgotten. Aido quickly took Kaname's jacket and then began unbuttoning his shirt. He had lost count of how many times he was going to be slapped for this later.

But Kaname did not resist him. He only stared at the wall with a vacant expression on his face and waited until Aido had removed the fabric to fall into bed, sighing heavily. Tears still lingered on his cheeks, and Aido stood by his side awkwardly, wondering what he could possible to say to console his lord when he didn't even know what was wrong.

"Kaname-sama… I s-suppose… I should run a bath for you?"

Kaname nodded slightly. "That would be nice."

Aido grinned widely, happy to have found something that would please Kaname. "I'll do that right—"

Aido froze as Kaname grabbed his arm, stopping him from going anywhere. Turquoise eyes widened in anticipation of the punishment he was sure he was going to receive any second.

"Not yet."

Kaname pulled Aido closer to himself until he was forced to sit on the bed, and even then Kaname did not release him.

"Stay with me for a little while…" Kaname drew him closer yet, sliding Aido on top of himself and hugging the young vampire tightly. "I don't want to be alone, and I know you won't tell."

Aido's eyes were now the size of saucers, and a heavy blush had reddened his face. "Never, Kaname-sama."

Kaname smiled and rolled over so they were next to each other in bed. "Thank you, Aido." Aido felt Kaname's fingers lace through his hair, stroking softly. "I will explain everything tomorrow, alright?"

Aido gave a quick nod and watched as Kaname toyed with his hair, a dull ache forming in his chest at the pure hopelessness in those mahogany eyes.

_Kaname-sama… what happened to you?_

But he didn't ask. Kaname knew, and he said he would tell, so that was enough. For now, Aido would do what had been asked of him. So he lay there with Kaname, his hero, and said nothing.

_Whatever happened, Kaname, you know you can trust me… right?_

Recognition and life suddenly sprang into Kaname's eyes, and he smiled lightly, a hopeful expression on his face.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: <strong>WHEW! That was fun! So, if you've liked my facebook page (link is on my profile), you know the whole thing about me being gone for a week, but if you haven't, here ya' go: I'm gonna be gone for a week!<br>****

**Please review guys, and thanks!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A\N: Yay! Chapter 6! I don't... really see an end in sight yet. That is to say, I know how I want it to end (mostly) but there are still quite a few things that need to happen. So... no chapter estimates, yet. I just did mentions last time, so I won't do them again for a little bit.**** For those of you who may be wondering, Akari is pretty much done. She was never meant to be a main character, just a story lightener, considering how dark the topic is. We're getting into the nitty-gritty here, so she'll be gone for a while. Maybe she'll be back for like the fluffy, happy epilogue I always seem to write. :D**

**Anyways! Please leave a review and please enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Zero sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed and examining the weapon in his hands. His brow furrowed, lips pursed in confusion.<p>

_It just doesn't make any sense. This weapon isn't a vampire hunter weapon, but for some reason it affected Kanakio more than the Bloody Rose._

Zero flipped the gun over in his hands, examining each part of the device with well-trained eyes.

"Zero, someone's here to see you!"

Zero glanced up, hearing Yuki's voice from outside the door. "Let him in."

He heard her footsteps disappearing down the hall, and a few moments later, slower and heavier ones faded back in. Someone's knuckles rapped on the door three times, and Zero squinted at the wood. Who did he know who would knock?

He shrugged his shoulders. "Come in."

The door swung inward, and Zero was surprised to find a young, blonde noble standing there, and he didn't look very happy. "Kiryuu, I need to talk to you!"

Zero watched him for a moment and then patted the bed next to him, placing the gun on his pillow and giving the blonde his full attention. "Yes?"

Aido faltered, scratching his head. "Uh… you're not gonna, like… point your gun at me? Or… tell me to shut up and leave?"

Zero chuckled softly. "I'm not myself lately. Come on in, sit down."

Aido cleared his throat, sitting down somewhat awkwardly, and turned to Zero. "Kaname-sama is asleep now."

Zero knew right away what Aido meant by that. He had seen Kaname and knew something had happened—and he wanted the explanation he knew his master would not give him.

Zero sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Where do I start?"

Aido crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head back slightly. "The beginning, stupid."

"Shut up." Zero glared at him for a few moments and then stood up, pacing a little to get his gears turning. "Okay, this is a long story. So brace yourself."

Aido nodded, turquoise eyes riveted on Zero.

"You were there when Kaname told me to come to the dorms later that night, right?" At Aido's confirmation, Zero continued. "I got there late, and we got into a bit of an argument, but it was nothing out of the ordinary. Kaname had me on my back, and something knocked me out. I didn't know this until he told me, but apparently it was a dart from a lackey of the guy who kidnapped Kaname."

Aido's eyes were getting wider and more horrified with every sentence, but he kept his mouth shut and continued to listen intently, nodding every time Zero paused as if to say, 'I understand, so keep going!'

"I don't know when I woke up, but when I did, Kaname was gone. There was a trail of clothing leading out to the pool—I'm assuming he took off the white layers so he couldn't be seen. There was blood there, but not many other clues, so I started out with no leads."

At this, Aido interjected. "Why did you even go after him?"

"After what happened with that woman, did I have any choice? If Kaname had disappeared mysteriously the night I was supposed to go see him, what do you think would have happened? Especially since I already have one pureblood on my track record…"

Aido looked at the floor, swallowing hard. "You didn't kill her."

Zero blinked, surprised, and then he nodded. "I see. Anyways, that's why I went after him. I won't get into detail, but I searched for about three days, meeting an orphan girl along the way, and eventually I ended up in the hills. I found Kaname in a… cave of sorts…" Zero paused, wondering how to word the next part. "Kaname was… not good when I found him. You should know he was raped and both sexually and physically abused while he was there. He was… not emotionally stable. Kanakio, his uncle, was the one who kidnapped him, and he was down there with Kaname when I arrived. I… I shot Kanakio twice with this mystery gun I found and he appeared to have died, but Kaname is convinced he's alive… and I think I believe him."

Aido bit his lip and let his eyes drift to the floor. "I… I knew when I saw Kaname-sama's eyes that he had been… broken, but… I was hoping I was wrong." The blonde place his hand on his forehead, cursing under his breath.

Zero pressed his lips together, saying nothing. He knew Aido blamed himself, but he wasn't about to give the vampire a hug or ask him to talk about his feelings. Just because he had mercy on Kaname, it didn't mean he was suddenly a vampire lover.

"Where's the gun?" Aido asked suddenly, still staring at the floor.

"What?"

"Come on, Kiryuu, I know you didn't just throw it away."

Zero motioned to the pillow, and Aido reached over, picking it up. "It's… a pure gun. A gun made by purebloods, for purebloods, to kill purebloods."

Zero took it out of his hands, shifting it this way and that, watching how it caught the light and admiring the craftsmanship. "So that's what it is… How many of these are there?"

Aido shook his head. " Very few… six, maybe?"

Zero whistled. "For a pureblood to just leave this lying around where hunters or other vampires could get their hands on it is foolishness."

"Foolishness or purposeful," Aido muttered dryly, standing up and pacing as Zero had done moments before.

"Good point." Zero opened the barrel and examined the bullets again. "Do you know anything about the bullet types for these guns?"

Aido shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing much to know. People don't make them—the gun does. Don't ask me how it's possible, but that's what it does."

Zero sighed and closed the barrel again, placing it on his nightstand before joining Aido in a pace-off.

"So, what now?" Aido asked, rubbing his chin.

"I don't know…" Zero mimicked him, shoving one hand into his pocket. "We have to keep Kaname stable and somehow hunt this guy down."

"He's a pureblood—he won't make things easy for us."

"Who? Kanakio or Kaname?"

"Both."

Zero smiled lightly, nodding his head and slowing in his walk. "Yeah…"

Aido stopped for a moment, tapping his index fingers together as he rocked on his heels. "Maybe… maybe we need to… push Kaname away a bit."

Zero jerked, looking at the blonde as if he had grown a second head. "What?"

"Kaname is… proud." Aido spoke carefully, wincing at his own words. "Even in this broken state, he would never admit to his pain. He won't… he won't truly tell us what he's thinking unless he's desperate. I hate to do it, but… are there any… buttons we can push?"

Zero glanced down at the carpeting, mulling that over in his head. Aido made a good point, but it seemed very cruel to him. Of course… it was necessary… and if they didn't get him to talk and tell them what they needed to know, he could get kidnapped again—this time for good.

"I… I don't know. If you talk about the incident, he'll just shut you down or block you out. But… I don't know, when he came back from a hike with Kaito, he seemed really on edge."

Aido nodded slowly. "Give him a call. Maybe there's something we don't know. Something we could use to get him to open up a little."

Zero nodded, biting his lip as he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed. "Why… why is this starting to feel like an interrogation?"

Aido's arms slowly wound around himself, teal eyes staring at the carpet. "I feel it, too… but we have to. If we don't…"

"Y'ello?"

"Hi, Kaito. I have a question for you…"

* * *

><p>Aido watched as Zero paced back and forth, talking to this Kaito person about his time alone with Kaname, all the while thinking to himself of what he could possibly do.<p>

_Maybe I'm wrong… maybe we should just leave him be._

But they couldn't. They just couldn't. Every time Aido closed his eyes he could see Kaname's face, so desperate and scared. This man—this monster—had scarred him forever, and Aido could not just 'leave him be'. Kaname would be miserable for the rest of his left so long as that man was out there.

He jumped as his phone began to vibrate in his pocket, and he glanced at Zero for a moment before picking up and stepping into the hall. "Hello?"

"Hanabusa, where are you?"

Aido scowled at the tone in his cousin's voice. "I'm at the Headmaster's house. What's wrong?"

"The gang leader wants you. And he's not happy."

Aido could tell just from the tone Akatsuki was using that Kaname was not angry with him. He was upset in a very different way, one that he was allowing Akatsuki to see for some reason.

"I'll be there in just a few seconds." Aido snapped his phone shut and poked his head in. "Kaname's awake and wants me. You want to meet up after classes tomorrow?"

Zero stood up, tugging on his boots and walking towards the door. He pulled the phone away from his ear, muttering, "I'll come with you" before returning it to his head.

Aido nodded and turned, heading down the hall as quickly as he could without running, as that would have raised suspicions.

"Leaving so soon, Aido-sempai?"

Aido gave her a slight nod and headed out the door, Zero on his tail. His feet pounded into the cobblestone walkway in perfect rhythm with his heart, fear slipping into his veins.

_What if he thinks I came to Kiryuu because I didn't trust him? I knew he would tell me—I didn't doubt him! I just wanted to be prepared… Oh, he's going to be mad._

He shook his head, slipping into a run when they were out of the sight of students. He could hear Zero behind him, talking as he ran, and he glanced back just in time to see him hang up.

"Alright, so apparently _he _has a brand on his lower back Kaito asked about. He got super defensive."

Aido snapped his fingers, gritting his teeth. "A slave brand… he really is broken."

"What does a slave brand mean?" Zero asked, nodding to the gatekeeper as they passed through the archway.

Aido lowered his voice. "It's not what it means. It's what it does. When something traumatic happens to you, chemicals are released into your mind that etch it into your memory. A slave brand increases the clarity of those memories, and the brand in it of itself is a mental dehumanization. It makes you feel like an animal, like stock. Something to be bought and sold—not a person. Add to that the rape and… the significance is immense."

Zero sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as they bolted up the stairs. "What do we do to fix it?"

"I don't know yet. I'll have to do more research."

And then they were at Kaname's door.

Aido took a deep breath and stepped forward, swinging the door inward. Akatsuki glanced at him from where he stood beside Kaname's bed, holding the pureblood to the mattress. Aido rushed over to them, grabbing Kaname and forcing Akatsuki to ease up on his hold.

"Kaname-sama, what's wrong?"

Akatsuki leaned down, warm breath drifting past Aido's neck. "He had a three fifths of vodka, Hanabusa." With that, Akatsuki straightened up and pulled out of Kaname's grasp, giving him a kind smile before walking to the door. "Ichijo and I will manage the class until you feel better, alright, Kaname?"

Kaname shook, sweat drenching his body, breath coming in shallow pants and gasps. "Aido…?"

"It's me, Kaname-sama." Aido gently pushed his bangs out of his eyes, taking his face and making eye contact.

"Where is he?" Kaname looked around, completely missing Zero's presence, and gave Aido a hard shake. "Where's he at?"

"Your uncle is far, far away from here. You're safe now." Aido forced eye contact, holding the plastered pureblood's face. "You're safe."

"No…" Kaname shook his head, grasping Aido's hands in his own. "No, I'm not. I n-need a drink…"

He tried to get up, but Aido pushed him back down, shaking his head. "No, Kaname-sama, you don't need a drink. You've had enough."

Aido jumped as a hand made contact with his back, but he calmed when he realized it was Zero. The hunter had a very… focused look in his eyes, and Aido opened his mouth, a question dancing on his tongue.

"Aido…" Zero spoke calmly and evenly, his voice low. "Get Kaname up, and move towards the closet. Slowly. Pretend to get him a new shirt or something."

Aido blinked a few times and then gave a single, sharp nod. "Kaname-sama, were you sick earlier? Your shirt is a mess."

Kaname slurred out a reply Aido was unable to understand, but he got Kaname up and started moving towards the closet. "Let's get you a new one, okay?"

"I… don' need'ne…"

"Yes, you do. Yours is all messy, Kaname-sama." Aido tried to remain gentle with him, but he was walking just a little too slow for comfort, and they had to get to the closet. Aido gave his arm a little tug, moving him along, and a dull smack was heard.

Aido jumped, surprised to find it wasn't his face, but… Kaname's butt? The pureblood jumped away from the stink, making a face like a child who couldn't have candy, but he stumbled over to the closet, falling against it.

"Happy, Zeroin?" he asked, hiccoughing.

"Very." Zero nodded, moving towards them and pushing them towards the door. "Aido, pick out a shirt. Kaname, put it on."

"Yesh, mommy…" Kaname sang, swooning against the door and struggling to remain upright.

Aido hesitated, looking at Zero in utter confusion. "What are you doing?"

Aido let out a shout as he was thrown into the closet alongside Kaname, the door slamming shut after them and submerging them into pitch blackness. The sound of gunfire filled the room, and Aido pulled Kaname's head against his chest, trying to cover his extremely sensitive ears.

"Aido-ey… y're sho pretty t'day…" Kaname let out a snort, slumping against the younger vampire.

_Kaname-sama, what are you doing with yourself._

"Kaname-sama… why did you drink?"

"It tashtes soooo yummy… so yummy… like candy… nom nom nom…" Kaname giggled airily, poking Aido's nose.

"But why?"

"I's funny…" Kaname mumbled, burgundy eyes fluttering as the last bits of consciousness began to leave him.

Aido ducked down as a bullet splintered through the wood just above them. More bullets sounded, and he smelled fresh blood. "Why, Kaname-sama? Why did you get drunk?"

Kaname's head snapped up, fingers curling through the collar of the aristocrat's shirt. Voice clear as a bell, he said simply, "I want to forget."

Aido caught him as he fell, hearing the man slip into unconsciousness. "No, Kaname-sama! You must stay awake, you could have alcohol poisoning, and you have to—"

The door shattered, breaking apart into several fragments of wood. Aido sheltered his master, pain searing through his side, and he looked over his shoulder, eyes widening at the sight that greeted him.

"Aido! Look out!"

But he was frozen.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: CLIFFHANGER. Yeah, I went there. XD Haha, I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon, so this shouldn't be TOO much of a problem, but I knew if I got carried away, then this chapter would be massive and the next one would be super tiny so... I had to pace myself here. No, this isn't like the final battle or anything. Like I said. Lots of things need to happen yet.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Please review~!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**A\N: This chapter was a LOT of fun to write! I don't have too much to say on it, though. I'm still working on revising this whole thing. I have to revise Chapter 5 and maybe Chapter 6 yet. I'm obviously not going to revise this because, well... I just posted it. It's not old like the other chapters.**

**Anyways! I hope y'all enjoy it! And mentions will be in the next chapter! Still no chapter estimate on this... I'll need at LEAST two more, though. So you can count on that much. ^^**

* * *

><p>Dark. Wherever he was, it was dark. The blackness was almost tangible. He could feel it closing in on him, suffocating him… blinding him. He couldn't see anything. No light, no shape, no form, just… blackness. Void.<p>

Cold. It was cold, too. He felt… naked and wet… frozen. His hair was frozen to his face, and he was scared to move, afraid he would find his skin had adhered to the metal floors. They had to be metal. Only metal could get this horrendously cold.

Remember. Where was he? What was he doing here? How did he get here? Was he with someone? As hard as he tried to remember, he couldn't. And it was starting to scare him… he was frozen alone in the dark with no memories.

_Someone… someone help me…_

A soft click sounded from one end of the room, and light streamed in through a rectangular opening, blocked only by the outline of a man.

"You finally woke up."

He didn't know why, but this man wasn't here to help him.

A gentle hand seized his chin, tilting his head back so he was looking up into the man's golden eyes.

"You beautiful creature… he has no idea what he's done."

He swallowed hard, confused and disoriented. Refusal wasn't an option as his mouth was opened and a thick, orange liquid was forced down his throat. It tasted bitter, and he gagged. No movement, though. He couldn't shake his head or make a face… he couldn't even speak. He was frozen. No, paralyzed.

The man continued to watch him, analyzing his eyes as though he could read the boy's thoughts through those turquoise orbs alone.

_I'm scared…_

It wasn't a very comforting thought, but at the moment, it was the only thought he knew to be an absolute fact. And for that, he clung to it.

* * *

><p>Kaname pinched the bridge of his nose, sitting up slowly, hammers assaulting the inside of his head as he forced his eyes open. He looked around slowly, willing the curtains to shut and stop letting that hideous light in.<p>

"You finally woke up."

Kaname jumped, turning to look at the person who had spoken. "Zero…? What are you doing here?"

"I don't know, Kuran. You tell me what I'm doing here. Or can't you remember, you plastered son of a—"

"Kuran?" Kaname interjected. "Since when am I Kuran…?"

Zero grit his teeth, glaring at him viciously, and Kaname noticed the blood splattered across his clothing for the first time. The blood smelled… strange. It wasn't someone he knew. Not a student, either… it smelled more like a Level E…

"You smell… terrible."

Zero scoffed, disbelief showing on his face. "Are you just being a pinhead? Or do you actually not remember what happened last night?"

Wait! There was a smell in there that was different. Kaname just caught a whiff of it, but he had smelled it before… perhaps even tasted it.

"Come closer a second…" Kaname motioned with his finger, ignoring Zero's previous statement.

Sighing heavily, the hunter obliged, stepping over to the bed and putting his hands on his hips. "Well?"

Kaname leaned towards him, sniffing his stomach. That smell… it was…

The pureblood jerked away, repulsed. "Aido!"

Zero thwacked him on the head, sending stars over his sight and a wave of nausea through his stomach. "No, duh! We got attacked last night, and you were so wasted you couldn't lift a finger."

Kaname stood up, stumbling at first and gripping the bedpost for support. "Wh-where is Aido? Where is he?"

Zero crossed his arms over his chest, turning his face away. "They took him. And I couldn't get a trail. I needed a pureblood for that."

Panic coursed through his veins and he ran to his dresser, changing into jeans, a t-shirt, a jacket, and hiking boots. He ran to his closet and haphazardly threw it open, staggering back at the overwhelming scent of Aido's blood, which stained a large area of beige carpet.

"What are you doing? You got injured last night and you have a horrible hangover. You need more rest before…"

"Shut up!" Kaname grabbed his sword, a few knives, and a gun, strapping them all on before turning to the teenager in his bedroom. "I'm fine!"

Zero raised his eyebrows. "Are you now?"

Kaname's hand subconsciously slid over his stomach, teeth clenched together. "We need to find him before... before…"

Images and sounds flashed through his mind before he could stop them, and he shook his head violently, which only served to cause more pain for him.

"Kaname…" The hunter trailed, and Kaname knew exactly what he was thinking. It was important that they found Aido as soon as possible, but at the same time… would Kaname be much help? Or would he be a liability.

"Zero, I am a pureblood. I can handle this, alright?" Kaname sounded a lot braver than he felt, but if it meant Zero wouldn't throw a hissy, he would go with it. "As long as I drink lots of water and maybe some blood, I'll be fine. I'm okay."

Zero scratched his chin for a moment. Slowly, his shoulders relaxed and a long stream of air slipped between his lips. "Alright, Kaname. But if you start lagging behind, you understand I have to leave you?"

Kaname gave him a sharp nod, lights once again dancing over his field of sight. "The same to you," he smirked.

"Oh, I will _not _be lagging behind a drunk, injured, good-for-nothing pureblood."

Kaname grinned at him, making his way to the window and throwing it open. "I… I was really out of it last night, huh?"

Zero nodded silently, walking over to the window.

"And because of that… Aido's gone. And you're hurt."

Zero shrugged off his own injuries, but the concern for the blonde noble was evident in his eyes.

Kaname sighed, eyes drifting shut for just a moment. "Stupid… It was just stupid… maybe a year from now, but so soon after I got out? What… what was I thinking?"

"You weren't thinking at all, obviously."

Kaname rolled his eyes, once again met with agony. "Thanks for the sympathy."

Zero gave him a thumbs up. "Welcome." With a grin, he jumped from the window, and Kaname followed shortly behind him, his mind running at a million miles per second.

_Aido… I'm so sorry. I promise I will find you no matter what, and… please…_

A shudder ran through his body, bile rising in his throat.

_Resist that man at all costs. _

* * *

><p>He squirmed uncomfortably. The man's gaze was… piercing… and he was so exposed. Every inch of skin was being bitten by the cool air. And he still couldn't move.<p>

"You're so adorable… it's a shame I have to hurt you like this…"

_What do you mean? _That's what he wanted to ask. He wanted to ask where he was, who he was, what was going on, why he was naked, why he was paralyzed, why the man wasn't helping him…

"So… I wonder, are you his friend? Or are you the one keeping him from me?"

_Who? _He wanted to scream. It was so frustrating! He had so many questions, and he felt like this situation should have been so easy to explain. The stranger obviously knew what was going on—so why didn't he?

"The drugs I gave you will wear off in an hour or so, and then you will be able to move. Unfortunately…" The man grinned, fangs peeking between pale lips. "You're memories will stay with me for a little while. I need your beautiful ignorance."

His stomach churned. He didn't like this man. He was scared of this man.

_Remember… Remember… What were you doing before this happened?_

Thinking made his head hurt, and he didn't feel any closer to the answer then when he screamed questions in his mind.

_Okay, never mind. Start with something easy… Name. What is my name? What… is my…_

"Are you tired, little boy?"

Eyes fluttering, his mind turned to sludge, a lethargic feeling penetrating every inch of his body.

"Go to sleep now. We'll talk more when you're well rested."

…_name… what is my… tired… talk… more… rested…_

Blackness shrouded his mind, and slowly, he slid into the dark pool of unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Kaito's head tilted over to the back of his chair, a yawn stretching his mouth open as he shuffled through the paperwork he had been handed on his return. Yagari had inquired about the length of time it had taken, and Kaito just shrugged it off, calling it an 'odd mission'. He figured the last thing Kaname needed was for the Hunter's Association to find out the greatest pureblood on the face of the planet had been raped by an older relative.<p>

_I still can't believe it myself. Kaname always seemed so… powerful. In control, in charge, above everyone and everything. To see him the way he was… _

His thoughts briefly returned to that day on the mountain. That tattoo. It came from Kanakio, and it had held a lot of significance.

_But what does it say? What does it _mean_?_

Kaito signed the last of the sheets, verifying that the mission was a success, and filed them away. Both hands came to rest on his desk, and he stared at the wall across from him, like he expected the burgundy paint to suddenly fall away and reveal a hidden message containing the answer to his question.

_Tattoo… slave… rape… purebloods… relatives… something. It means something._

He swiveled in his chair, leaning back and fixing his eyes on the white ceiling.

_Tattoo… slave… brand? A brand… rape… purebloods… blood bond? No. Kaname has no desire to be around Kanakio. At all. Brand… rape… purebloods… relatives… brand… purebloods… property? Could Kanakio be claiming Kaname as his property?_

Kaito sat straight up in his chair.

_Kaname is Kanakio's property because of the brand and because of the rape, and the significance is… they're relatives, so…_

He gave the wall a good kick, sending his chair into his desk as he jumped to his feet. He was so close to the answer. So, so close and yet he was so far. He couldn't think of it.

_The rape binds Kaname emotionally. It makes him fear Kanakio. That in it of itself makes sense… but the brand. No, remember it's a tattoo, it's not really a brand. There are other words for tattoos… a mark? _

It hit him like a ton of bricks.

_It's a seal._

Kaito ran across the room, practically throwing himself against the bookshelf and frantically reading the spines, throwing a few books out of the way so he could see the ones behind them. He found two books he thought would be helpful, and he grabbed them, running back to his desk and fishing out his reading glasses.

"Okay… okay, focus."

He flipped the first book, _Vampire Language, _open and tried to remember the odd characters he had seen on Kaname's backside.

_Think… think… _

He flipped through the pages, absentmindedly reaching for a cup of coffee he was certain was somewhere on his desk. Grabbing the beverage, he took a long sip, eyes never ceasing in their scanning of the page.

_There!_

He stopped at a particular character he recognized. According to the book, the first character referred to a slave or a servant. But it didn't specify to what degree…

"Legal pads, legal pads…" he mumbled, throwing drawer after drawer open in a desperate search for paper and a pen. He found the items and wrote down the page number and meaning of the character.

He continued through the book, finding the second character quickly since the two were related. The second character meant 'devotion' or 'commitment'.

_What? That doesn't make any sense… Kaname isn't committed or devoted to Kanakio at all!_

Kaito shook his head, going back and forth between the two pages, trying to make some sense of it all. His hand never stopped scribbling out notes on his tablet, and he occasionally sipped his quickly cooling coffee.

_Is there a combined version of these two symbols…?_

He found a few that were similar, but none of them made sense. Nothing was adding up at all.

Bookmarking several pages, he opened the other book on top of it and looked down through the list of seals and marks the vampire society used.

His breath hitched a little when he saw what appeared to be a mixture of the two symbols. He opened it to that page. The rest of the tattoo didn't look anything like what Kaname had, but as long as he could figure out that first part… he was getting somewhere.

_The first symbol is actually a combination of two other characters in the Vampire tongue. When combined and used in their simplest form, they mean 'captive* slave'._

"What? That makes no sense. Captive and slave are the same thing—it's redundant! Stupid vampires…"

Pursing his lips, he looked to the bottom of the page, hoping to see what the asterisk was for.

_Note: Tracing back to the original Vampire language, the word 'captive' was a reference to mental capability. Depending on the amount of power used in the mark, the character 'captive' could ensure a slave would serve their master indefinitely. This is accomplished through mental deterioration of anything related to free will._

Kaito felt a knot forming in his stomach, and he quickly tore off the sheet of olds notes, tossing them to the side and writing down the new information. Then he returned to the first book.

It was going to be tiring, but his blood was pumping and he was ready. There was something seriously wrong going on, and if Kaname tried anything stupid… it could mean serious consequences for everyone.

Kaito's hand stopped at his mouth, eyes drifting down to the now empty coffee cup.

_I'm going to need more. This is going to be a long day._

* * *

><p>"I told you, Kuran, if you lag behind I'm going to leave you."<p>

Despite his words, Zero slowed his pace a little, allowing the dizzy pureblood to catch up to him before picking up speed once again.

"I'm… sorry. I'm doing the best I can, here."

Zero rolled his eyes but bit back the remark that was dancing on his tongue. "Do better," was all he said.

For once, Kaname didn't seem indignant at Zero's brashness, he just… bowed his head and gave a little nod. "Right…"

The silverette glanced over his shoulder at him, not missing the sad look in his eyes before he straightened up.

"So, do you even know where we're going?"

"You said the Kuran Manor. That's where I'm going." Zero continued to walk, not looking back for a second. He knew if he saw those pitiful eyes, he'd start to melt. He couldn't afford to melt right now. "Kuran, you're lagging again."

"Why do you keep calling me Kuran?" Kaname huffed, speeding up a little.

"Why not?"

"You called me Kaname for a while…"

Zero didn't miss a beat. "I thought you wanted everything to go back to normal."

Kaname glanced down at the ground. Zero wasn't looking, but he knew. He could sense it.

"I… I was trying to move on, that's all."

Zero stopped for a moment, a bitter laugh escaping his lips. "Now it sounds like we're a couple or something."

Kaname gave him a weak smile. "Yeah, I guess so." Then he shook his head, taking the lead while Zero stood still. "I didn't want to admit that Kanakio affected me as badly as he did. I thought… if I distanced myself from you, maybe I could get over it."

Zero jerked slightly, easing into a walk again. "Why me?"

"You're the only one who cares," was the dry response.

Zero blinked. "You have to be kidding. What about Aido? Ruka? Yuki? The entire Night Class?"

Kaname shook his head slowly. "Aido, Ruka, and Yuki already adored me. Of course they would care. The Night Class merely fears me. I'm not sure if care is the right word, but they would offer their condolences." Kaname looked at Zero, chocolate eyes showing a deep sense of respect and gratefulness. "Zero, you hated me. You hated me with every fiber of your being, and you cared that I was in pain. You cared for humanity's sake. There was nothing in it for you… I was not someone dear to you… you saw me in pain, and you just… cared."

Zero looked to the pavement, realizing this was true. When he had first gone after the pureblood, his intention was to keep himself in the clear, not become Kaname's hero. But that image. That picture of Kaname on the ground, broken and bleeding… that picture that had been etched into his mind for all of eternity.

"Zero, you…" Kaname shook his head, eyes drifting towards the sky. "You are more human than any other vampire I've met."

Zero stopped, blinking a few times before a smile parted his lips. "Well, that's in direct contradiction to what you've said before."

Kaname nodded, smiling lightly. "I was wrong."

"Can I get that in writing?"

"Shut up, Kiryuu."

"Since when am I Kiryuu?"

"Oh my word."

"You called me Zero for a while…"

"I can't believe this conversation is actually happening. I can't even…"

"Hahaha!"

"I hate you."

* * *

><p>Kaito threw his glasses down, rubbing his face and yawning loudly, more exhausted than he had been when he started this little investigation. Shaking his head, he returned the spectacles to his face and stood up, cracking his joints and stretching.<p>

"Okay… here we go."

He leaned over the documents and papers spread out over the table, opening the fourth of five tomes on vampire seals. He already figured out what the jist of the seal was. Kaname was a slave bound to Kanakio, and over time this seal would erode memories of anything but serving his master.

"But what does that _mean _and how do I get rid of it?" Kaito ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head as he chewed on his bottom lip.

_Slave… captive… bound… blood… control. Those are the characters. When put into proper context and order of combinations, it's 'captive slave, bound by blood' and something about control. The control is the crucial part, and it's the only part I can't figure out!_

Kaito let out a curse, flipping pages aside and opening another book, underlining this, highlighting that, writing down that thing over there.

_It has to be somewhere. Somewhere, dangit!_

He slammed the fourth book shut and grabbed the fifth, throwing it open and sending a shower of dust over his desk.

_You haven't been used in a while, huh?_

Blowing away some more dust, he opened up the old book and began to read the first of many pages, eyes skimming through the recap before locking on a particular phrase.

…_in the case of sex slaves or slaves who have been raped and\or emotionally claimed, this is not the case. In order to fully obtain control over a slave who has been emotionally claimed through unwanted sexual activity…_

Kaito's eyes flashed to the page number and he flipped as quickly as he could, heart pounding in his chest.

_Please let this be the answer. Please, please, please!_

If he hadn't been using them, his fingers would have been crossed.

He came to a stop on the page, a wide grin parting his lips when he saw the seal the page discussed. It was the one he had seen on Kaname's back.

He pumped his fist in the air, using every ounce of restraint he had to not shout in victory. He started reading quickly, lining up the notes he had with the facts on the sheet.

_What does it mean… what does it do… come on…_

Finally, he found the section he was looking for:

_If a slave who has been emotionally damaged by unwanted sexual activity can be marked within twenty-four hours of the act, they can be reclaimed by their master. If their master is the one who inflicted the sexual molestation, this seal can still be used. It will simply amplify the slave's loyalty, however, it may make the victim co-dependent. Note: When purebloods use this mark, the effects are amplified further, giving the master in question complete and irrefutable control over the sealed individual. _

Kaito inhaled for a long time, listening to the pounding rhythm of his heart in his chest.

_If Kaname can be controlled by that man because of a mark… there's no telling what could happen._

Growing more frantic with every second, he turned a few more pages and searched the page for the time limit.

_Time limits on complicated seals like this are hard to define. Side effects could begin to take place anywhere between one day to one month from the time the seal is placed. Once the symptoms begin, the maximum amount of time left to fight the seal is two hours._

Kaito choked on his own spit. _Two hours?! _

Kaito jumped up and grabbed his jacket, scribbling a message on a note and tacking it to his door. He grabbed a few guns and knives, bolting out of his office and down the hall.

_Two hours?! What if the symptoms have already started to show?!_

The hunter ran harder, faster, making his way towards Cross Academy at top speed.

_Complete and irrefutable control. If the seal claims Kaname… and Kanakio has control… it's game over. Big time._

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: WHOO! KanameZeroFriendshipFluff, Kaito being awesome, and Aido with amnesia. YES. It's allll happening.<br>**

**Please leave a quick review before you go!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A\N: Oh my Kira, guys... I don't even know why you're following this. In my desperate battle to get inspiration to write this chapter, I realized how horrible this story is, and I'm not even updating regularly. Guise... GUISE... why? I mean, thank you! It's so flattering! But I feel like I'm wasting your time... *facedesk* Sorry...**

_**Mentions:**_**Sasu-Sama Sarukiji-Sempai, Luka Luger, Anna, , ben4kevin, Makenshicrona, XxXJezebelXxX, blackrosebleeding13, Onyx Flame Knight, D, bloody child, Sonzai Taz, Sanishou, trustdrive, ChoasVulcan, Lillianna Rider, Anonymous, rosaikibu, Kuraihonoo, AncientPurebloodPrincessLolita, Mystery Dream, Lymixan, Akane Rosery, XxWhiteKingxX, Strawberry Sauce, Noukon Kitsune,Namie, AtsukoSchulyer, and PandaKyoki! Thank you all SOOOO MUCH!**

* * *

><p>"So this is the Kuran Mansion, huh?"<p>

Kaname glanced over at his silver-haired partner, nodding slightly as the final remnants of hangover began to fade away. "Yes… this is where I was raised."

Zero pursed his lips, looking around the property with a furrowed brow. "It looks like a dump."

Kaname chuckled softly. "Yes, I suppose it does after all these years. But back when I was a child, it was a beautiful place to live."

Zero walked up to the front door, trying the doorknob and finding the building was locked. "I figured that much." After a few tugs with no results, Zero drew his leg up and kicked the door right beneath the handle, watching as the wood splintered.

Kaname winced but said nothing, following the young hunter into the building and looking around.

_This… is my childhood. It's… strange… walking into this building and trying to remember a time when I had no worries or cares. What… what was it like? To have nothing to fret over?_

"I'm going to look around. Shout if you need me…" Letting his voice trail, Zero started down the hall and disappeared into the darkness.

Kaname gave a slight nod and started looking around once more. He walked into the living room, running his fingers over the dusty furniture and walls. He stared at the flowered wallpaper, smiling as he recalled the long days playing in this room. A summer afternoon with the bay window open, curtains fluttering in the breeze. Yuki playing on the carpet with her blocks and her dolls while Kaname drove his cars over every piece of furniture.

Or when he was older and the nobles would come over and visit. They would all play in the house together happily. Ruka did something new every time she came—sometimes bringing crafts or a book and sometimes bringing something messy to do in the kitchen or outside. Akatsuki would follow Ruka wherever she went, and Aido would usually focus on his studies. However, sometimes Kaname could get him away from the books, and when he did, Aido followed Kaname everywhere.

But then… there were times that weren't so pleasant. Times he didn't like to think about. Like the first time he had met Kanakio. And every encounter with the man that followed.

_"Kaname, this is your uncle, Kanakio. He's going to be watching you while we're gone."_

Kaname had trusted them and of course let down all of his walls like any child would. If his parents said Kanakio was a good person, then he was a good person. End of story.

But those two nights were the most guilt-ridden and scary nights of his life. He had never felt so disgusting and alone as he had during the time his uncle stayed with him. When his parents returned, he had been too terrified to tell them. He saw how much they trusted Kanakio, and they seemed to get along so well… the doubt he felt was overwhelming.

_What if they don't believe me? What if it's my fault? What if I get in trouble? What if they get mad at him? What if he's stronger than they are? What if they hurt each other? What if they never forgive each other? What if they never forgive me?_

So Kaname had kept his mouth shut. And year after year, that three day trip and those two horrible nights came around. And it only got worse as he got older.

When his parents were murdered, the vacations stopped. When he started living at the Academy, he felt even more secure, even if the nightmares still plagued his sleep.

Now all of that was gone…

_Nowhere is safe… I don't have any place left to run…_

The pureblood slowly wrapped his arms around himself, shaking. Leaning back against the wall, he slid to the floor, letting his forehead hit his knees.

_Why did it have to happen to me? What did I ever do… to deserve this?_

He bit his lip, fighting off a sob and trying to stay as quiet as possible. His chest burned, and he let out a long stream of air, feeling slight relief from the pressure.

Standing up, he dusted himself off and tried to regain his composure, moving towards the grand staircase.

_I'm supposed to be looking for clues on Aido's location, not hosting a pity-party. Time to get down to business!_

* * *

><p>Kaito's feet pounded into the sidewalk as he made his way towards Cross Academy, messenger bag bouncing against his leg.<p>

_Even if he doesn't hunt anymore, he has to know something about these seals. I just hope it won't be time consuming._

He wiped sweat from his brow, rounding the corner and spying the large wrought iron gates in the distance. One of these days, he really did need to get a license. Then emergencies like this wouldn't be so panic-inducing.

Knowing he didn't have time to wait for someone to let him in, he turned and scaled the wall, landing on the other side. He stood still for a moment, glancing around and trying to remember which way the Chairman's house was.

After a few seconds he made an eighth turn to the right and started running down the cobblestone path. A million thoughts were running through his head, but he tried to push them out of the way as he saw the building in the distance.

_Prioritize, Kaito. Prioritize. I have to ask him if he knows the seal, how to remove it, and what he knows about Kanakio. Those are the most important things right now._

Still, he couldn't help but wonder… how was Zero? Was he holding out alright? Was his hunger manageable? Was he safe? Was he getting along with Kaname? Had Kaname done anything? Were signs of memory loss showing up?

Kaito shook his head and thundered up to the Headmaster's front door, knocking furiously on the polished wood. A few seconds passed before the door opened and the Kaien stepped out in his frilly pink apron, a tray of cookies in his hand.

"Hello, Kaito-kun!" He held up the tray. "Cookie?"

"I have some questions about vampires and seals. It's urgent."

He blinked a few times and then nodded, a serious expression taking over his features. "Wait there, Akari. I'll be right in. Don't try to cook anything without me!" He stepped out onto the porch, shutting the door behind him. "What's the problem?"

Kaito sighed. "Where to begin…"

* * *

><p>Air.<p>

He needed air. He couldn't breathe and his lungs were burning. Something was inside of his throat, blocking out all of the air. Saliva was smeared over his face, and he was crying, but he didn't know why. He choked.

His body felt hot all over, and pain was searing through his abdomen. Something was hitting him, jerking him around, and smacking him. His body ached. From the inside, he felt like a furnace, but his ears, nose, toes, and fingers were nearly frozen off.

"Aww, poor thing."

He shuddered, trying to open his eyes but finding himself unable.

"I think I've broken you."

He hit the floor hard and whimpered, the cool but rough cement sending his already lacerated backside into even more pain.

"Good, good… this is exactly how I want him to find you."

He coughed around the gag, spit and blood trickling down into his throat. How he wanted who to find him? Who was he? Where was he? What was going on? Why did everything hurt? Why couldn't he see?

Footsteps echoed throughout the hall, sending shivers down his spine. He curled up, ignoring the burning pain in his stomach, and tried to keep himself warm.

What… what was going on?

_Help me… help me, somebody… please…_

* * *

><p>Kaito thundered down the road in the direction of the Kuran Mansion, running the information he had over in his head.<p>

_"In a way, Slave Seals can be like turning a human into a Level D. It takes away the fellow vampires 'humanity' and ability to think for themselves. They become mindless slaves and do whatever their master says. Thus, the fix is the same. In order to break the effects of the slave mark, Kaname will have to drink his uncle's blood."_

Kaito slowed down a little bit, panting heavily from the exertion. He glanced left and right, happy to find the streets were empty. He was getting closer to the mansion, and if anyone saw him coming this way it could be a problem. Interference from the humans was also on his list of things he didn't want to deal with.

_"However, because of the extra conditions on his seal, it may take more than that. Drinking his blood will stop him from losing his memories, but it won't do anything to stop him from becoming emotionally distraught and co-dependent. He will still need a master, it simply won't be Kanakio."_

Kaito spied the courtyard in the distance and started running once more, hoping Kaname and Zero were still there.

_"Isn't there anything we can do?"  
>"Unfortunately, a way to remove this seal has never been found. Kaname will be a slave unless you can figure out some way to reverse the effects."<em>

Kaito through the front door and into the building, looking around a bit before moving into the room to his right. It looked like a family room of sorts, and it was vacant. Dust was stirred up in several areas, though, so it was likely they had been through here. He turned and walked out, going across the hall to the kitchen, which he found in a similar state.

He considered calling out to them, but if the enemy was nearby, it would be disastrous. He decided to play it safe, and he continued through the house in silence.

He passed several empty rooms, and most of them looked like they had been entered and searched, but other than that, there was no sign of Zero or Kaname. He went up the stairs and started walking towards the back of the house, hazel eyes scanning the walls and ceilings.

He heard the shuffling of feet nearby and instinctively put a hand on his weapon, inching towards the open door. He pressed his back against the wall and peered inside, relaxing when he saw the silverette standing by the bookcases and skimming the titles.

"Hey," he said, entering the room and removing his hand from his sidearm.

Zero's head snapped up. "Kaito? What are you doing here?"

Kaito patted the bag at his side. "We need to talk. Where's Kuran?"

"He's down the hall in his bedroom." Zero pointed and then started walking. "I was done in here, anyways."

The two of them made their way down the hall to Kaname's room and opened the door, stepping inside. The pureblood in question was holding a picture frame in his hands, staring at it intently.

"Kaname, Kaito's here. He wants to talk to us."

Kaname continued to stare at the picture, seemingly unaware of his surroundings.

"Kaname!" Zero raised his voice, trying to get his attention.

The vampire jumped and turned chocolate brown eyes to them. "Y-yes? Sorry, I got distracted." He blinked when he saw Kaito standing there. "Oh… Hello, Kaito."

Kaito waved briefly and then seated himself on the nearby bed, tired from his run. "I came to talk to you about your tattoo."

Kaname's eyes widened, and he instinctively pressed a hand to his back. "What about it?"

"It's not just a tattoo… It's a seal. And when a pureblood uses it on another pureblood and sexual activity is involved, things happen." Kaito pulled his notebook out of the bag and opened his mouth to read off what he had found.

"I… I know."

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "How much do you know?" he questioned.

Kaname blinked, glancing around uncertainly. "How much is there?"

"Well…" Kaito displayed his notebook. He turned to the next page, and then the next, and then the next, and then the next, and then…

"Alright! I get it! There's a lot!" Kaname sighed heavily, leaning back against his dresser. "I… go ahead. I didn't know there was that much. Tell us… what you found."

Kaito didn't miss the slight quiver in his voice, although it made sense the pureblood was nervous. "First off, you should know the seal by itself is meant to claim slaves. It removes any sense of willpower they have and most of their memories. Because you and your uncle are purebloods, and because of the conditions of the seal, it could go as far as to make you co-dependent. Completely unable to do anything on your own."

Kaito paused, glancing up at Kaname. The pureblood was gripping the edges of the dresser, his lips a firm, thin line. He was handling it very well, considering the circumstances, but it was obvious he hadn't know how severe this issue was.

"If you can drink Kanakio's blood, you can reverse the majority of the effects. You will keep your memories, and Kanakio will not be your master, but you will still become co-dependent."

Kaname grit his teeth. "And there's no way to stay independent? It's written in stone already?"

"We're going to try and keep that from happening, but it's unlikely we'll be able to do anything. I just… wanted you to know that." He cleared his throat. One would think after so much had happened, he would be used to speaking freely with a pureblood, but no. "Once the seal activates, we have two hours to get you Kanakio's blood before the change is complete. The first sign of activation is the loss of memories."

Kaname's eyes widened. "Loss of…?" His gaze wandered down to the picture in his hands.

Kaito frowned, standing up and looking at the photograph. "What?"

"…I was just in here trying to recall who these people are…" Kaname swallowed hard. "It seems… the seal has already started running its course."

Zero whirled around, firing into the open doorway. "Level Es. A lot of them."

Kaito grabbed his sidearm, and Kaname straightened up, pulling his sword from its sheath. Now that he was paying attention, Kaito could sense at least seventy to a hundred of the beasts.

"Let's handle them quickly," Kaname said, making his way towards the door. "I want to find Aido as soon as possible…"

Kaito and Zero exchanged glances, but they decided to go with it and followed him out. Kaname walked tall and proud, almost anxious to fight the throng waiting outside. And Kaito wondered if perhaps he was trying revel in his last moments as a free man.

* * *

><p>Sticky. Warm. Wet.<p>

He moved his arm. The sticky, warm wetness rippled. It smelled good. He wanted to taste it. It made his throat burn and his teeth ache. But something in the back of his mind told him no.

He moved his leg. The sticky, warm wetness stuck to him, partially dried onto his pale skin. He wanted to take a bath. Or a shower. But he didn't know where he was, let alone how to get out and find a place to bathe.

He inhaled slowly, steadily, forcing air into his lungs despite their objections. His body convulsed. Pain seared through his stomach. His head started to throb.

_I think… I'm…_

A tingling sensation spread over his body, numbing his senses.

_I'm…_

His body shuddered once more, and he felt light. Weightless.

And then it was quiet.

Quiet. Dark. Cold.


End file.
